Beauty and the Beast
by avolare
Summary: Revised & Revived. “You’re a Peacecraft… a Countess. You’re a woman,” were his first words to her. Not ‘hello,’ or ‘good evening,’ like a true, gracious host would have. AU. 1xR
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Prelude-tilts head- don't wanna give away too much yet, ne-winks-

_denotes flashback _

Disclaimer-cackles- ………………………………… Alas, I do not hold the credits to the characters of Gundam Wing. -wistful sigh- (if I did, I would've arranged perhaps a SECOND SEASON of GW. Yerr.)

"_Anger comes from pain."_

**Beauty and the Beast**

-Prelude-

Never had he felt such loneliness... Betrayal. How could she have done this, his mind pondered. Had he not given her all he could? Had he not trusted her with nearly every thing he owned? Had he not loved her, cared for her?

"_Beloved, that necklace looks simply divine, does it not? See how it sparkles…"_

"_Hn. Do you wish to have it?"_

"_Well, if it's truly no trouble, then…"_

"_Say no more. It is yours."_

"_Oh, thank you, darling!" _

After one year and 2 months worth of courtship, it was all over. She had found someone new. It had been so easy, so quick, so insanely abrupt! It was as though whatever memories they shared were imaginary… as though, they had never even existed.

"_How was your visit to town?" he asked, in between his kisses._

"_Fine," she said, plainly._

_He continued to nibble on her neck. "Was I missed?"_

_A sigh. "I need to tell you something…"_

_The kisses stopped. "What is it?"_

"_I've fallen in love with someone. It is you no more who holds my affections." Her tone was fixed._ _He, in return, stepped back, and straightened himself. He intended to take this news like a man. _

He wouldn't dwell any longer. The young Duke had always been a silent one, and he was already rather stoic, since the death of his parents at such a young age. But the heartbreak only furthered his coldness. His world was a cruel place. That night, he made a vow as the chilly night taunted him with its eerie beauty: No woman shall ever again seize this heart of mine.

Little did he know that within one year later, fate would prove him wrong.


	2. Home

Author's Notes: this fic is _very_ loosely based on the actual fairytale Beauty & the Beast. Nonetheless, I think the title suits the storyline, hence I am keeping it. -smiles- The story takes place somewhere around Europe's Renaissance period. Although I am quite aware that women were hardly treated fair around that time, let's pretend that they are given a LITTLE MORE CREDIT than they really did. I tweaked a few technicalities too. -blush- Please keep in mind that during this time period, many people were married very young (girls started to wed at ages 14-17, whilst men… -frowns- hmph. They could basically marry at any point.). And er, in all honesty, this first chapter might be a wee … **_blah_**,so please try not to judge it alone on the first chapter. -bows- Much thanks for your considerations. Oh, and by the way: chapter one follows the prelude 'three months later.'

_denotes flashback _

'_character's thoughts'_

Disclaimer: Tralalalala. You've heard it more than once, you're hearing it again! I hold no rights to G-Wing's characters whatsoeverrrrr! Yeah yeah yeah.

**Beauty and the Beast**

-Chapter 1: Home-

"Relena, could you perhaps pick up the cloths I ordered at the market?" Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft inquired, as she and her sister-in-law finished up their morning errands. The Peacecrafts were known to be kind, especially to their servants. Unlike many prestigious families, they actually let their workers go home to their families for 1-2 days every week. "Today I am to meet with Sally, two hours before noon. So unfortunately, I cannot pick up the fabrics myself," Lucrezia went on saying. "Is it too much trouble for you to fetch them?"

"Not at all. T'is no trouble, I assure you." Relena glanced at the twenty-year old female beside her. "Lucrezia, has your condition worsened since yesterday? I heard you ill again this early morn."

"Don't fret your pretty mind, dear." Secretly, the woman had an intuition that she was indeed pregnant with a second child. Still, Lucrezia needed to be sure. "Sally is a miracle worker for treating any sorts of discomfort; I have faith she shall figure out the situation at hand." The dark-haired femme reached inside her apron pocket and retrieved a pouch. She handed the small bag of coins to the younger girl and winked. "On your way to the market, feel free to drop by the Changs' bookstore."

Relena beamed and nodded. Women were not particularly encouraged to read in their society, so it was a real treat for the blonde (who was true reader buff) to get her hands on any written piece. She quickly left the kitchen, only to return, attacking Lucrezia with a hug. "Thank you, Lucie!" she whispered and then scurried off again… leaving a laughing Lucrezia.

"You're very welcome!" the older woman called back. It was amusing to see a lady as developed and mature as Relena suddenly transform into an excited child at the mere mention of a book. The reflective smile on Lucie's face, however, did not stay long as a sudden feeling of nausea attacked her.

* * *

"Miss Relenaaa!"

The honey blonde halted at the cry of her name. She looked back in search for whoever called out to her, but saw no one in particular. She was about to continue with her stroll, when she felt a tug at her skirt. Her gaze dropped down, finding a pair of vivid blue eyes twinkling innocently up at her.

"Hello, Marimeia."

The youngster curtsied cutely. "Good day, Miss Relena."

"Were you the one who called out my name a few moments ago?"

"Yes, I was. Aun - "

"Marimeia!" a new someone appeared. The newcomer was a lovely thing: wavy blonde hair with hazel eyes, just like her kin, Lady Une Kushrenda. Right now however, this dame looked slightly disheveled. "Don't you ever run off like that, again! Is that understood, young miss? Your parents left you under my care, and I — "

"With all do respect, Auntie, but you were just _so_ busy with flirting with Mister Trowa that you didn't notice I went away! Now, who's at fault here?"

Midii burned crimson red. "That does not validate your leave!" A staring contest broke out between the two.

Relena chuckled, watching the spectacle. Her amused sounds brought Midii to remember her manners. "Oh, Relena! A thousand apologies for my rude behavior. I thank you for finding this little girl."

"Excuse me, but I am not a little girl."

"Mmh," Midii replied, clearly not convinced.

Relena laughed once more. "You two act more like sisters, than Aunt-and-niece!" She smiled. "How sweet."

Midii returned her smile. "Perhaps you are right… Will you and your family be attending the theatre tonight?"

"Yes, I believe so. Both Lucrezia and I have been anticipating the new play Master Vladimir (**1**), Catherine, Trowa, and the other actors will be performing this eve. My brother's coming, of course, as will my nephew Lucas. I shall see the both of you there, yes?"

"Naturally. Accompanied with Treize and Lady."

"That's good. I must go now; I'll see you two later!"

"Take care," said Midii as she watched the young woman depart. Her hazel eyes fell back upon the strawberry red-head beside her. "Come, dear niece. Let's go home."

* * *

She got to her destination: the bookstore. Her little piece of heaven… Inwardly excited, the sixteen year old entered the quaint shop, suddenly surrounded by the smell of… well, books. She let herself smile.

"May I help you, Miss?"

Recognizing the voice, Relena turned expectedly to the owner of the voice. "Good morrow, Sir Wufei."

Sir Wufei Chang wasn't really a noble, but he came from a long line of honest and partially-wealthy merchants. Two years ago, he fulfilled a wedding arrangement, and married a woman who was just as honest and bold as he. The Changs owned two of the most successful shops in the village of Cinq; the bookstore (for Sir Wufei's reverence for books) and an affixed shop that sold ceramics and other valuable objects.

"Miss Relena," he nodded, in salutation. "Is there anything in particular I can do for you?" Wufei was hardly actively social, but the young Peacecraft knew that this did not mean the Chang was any less righteous.

But before the blonde could answer his question, a new figure appeared, carrying a little boy one year of age. "Meiran, dear friend! How are you? I daresay your son has grown another inch since I last saw him..."

"Aye. It's true what old folks say: they do grow up fast. Say hello, to Aunt Relena, Lee."

"Mama… Dada," was all the amber-eyed boy could say. He looked like a mini Wufei (ponytail and all), with the exception of his amber eyes, which he inherited from his 'Mama.' Relena smiled at this childish gesture, as Meiran affectionately kissed her progeny's cheek. The young mother then handed Lee to her husband.

"I'll assist, Relena," said she. "No worries, Fei." With a nod, Wufei left the area, returning to the private room in the back, his child in tow.

* * *

Having left, Relena was tempted to start skipping. She was giddy from her newly made purchase. She could not wait to arrive home and bury herself in its glorious pages.

But first things first: fabric store. There, Relena was met with another two familiar faces.

"Hello Dorothy, Quatre," she greeted.

Quatre R. Winner and Dorothy Catalonia had been put in an arranged marriage (courtesy of their aristocratic families) when they were merely infants. They were a darling couple and very much in love. Friends and acquaintances were befuddled at first as to why the two would be genuinely enamored with one another, for in actuality, they were different in their personas. Regardless, the twosome proved to be a 'match made in heaven': Quatre and Dorothy simply complemented each other. Their wedding was a month away and neither could wait for the day to come.

"Relena," acknowledged both, warmly. The three of them had been close friends since their childhood; they had basically grown up together.

"What brings you here?" inquired Dorothy.

"I'm picking up a parcel for Lucrezia. And you? More last-minute garments for your wedding?"

"Heavens no! Quatre and I are buying new cloth for Iria's and Rashad's newborn, Emma."

"How delightful! Is both mother and daughter well?" Relena asked, remembering that Quatre's elder sister had given birth just last week.

"Indeed, they are. Rashad couldn't be any prouder," beamed Quatre.

Somehow, this talk of having families triggered a rush of recollection for the honey-blonde. "That's good to know," Relena managed to say kindly, even as a bitter memory flashed through her eyes.

_There they were. It was surreal; the young maiden thought it to be an illusion, at first. But there they were: adjoined in bed. Breaths were shallow, both partner's names moaned passionately, and pleasure was further evident in their sweaty bodies… The stench of their lovemaking hung in the air, nauseating the blonde that stood in the doorway._

"_Jonathan," she heard herself gasped in immeasurable shock. The couple detangled themselves hastily. "How... wh-why… Is that Syl - "_

"_Relena, I'm sorry. I-I've been meaning to cancel our engagement for some time now, but… but, I never got around to telling you."_

_That was, by far, the most pitiable excuse Relena had ever been told in her whole fifteen years of living. "How long has this been going on?" she demanded to know._

"_Five weeks, about," the man answered. _

_A silence followed. The dame recognized her fiancée - **ex**-fiancée's shame, but understood he felt no remorse for what he had done. He truly didn't love her the way she thought he did. "I wish you had told me sooner, Jonathan. I would've understood." _

"_I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't mean to have you find out this way."_

_She did not respond to this statement. "I hope you are happy with your choice," said she, slipping off her diamond ring. The Peacecraft placed it on the table beside her, and then walked out. She did not think to look back, never mind that tears were spilling from her crystalline eyes. _

* * *

"I'm back," Relena announced, walking through her doorway. After her 'episode' at the store, she quickly took the Lucrezia's order and hurriedly left with a polite goodbye to her friends.

"Ah, Relena. You've returned. How was your time in town?" Lucie asked, emerging from the next room.

"It was pleasant. I came across many friends, today." She had been gone for a little less than three hours. The Peacecraft Manor was towards the edge of town, and Relena had to travel a bit by foot before arriving to the bustling streets of the Village, and making her journey back home.

"I can imagine."

"How was your appointment with Ms. Sally?"

Lucrezia smiled a rather mysterious smile. "It went well. I shall tell you of it when Milliardo and Lucas return this evening."

Relena's eyebrows raised in quiet curiosity. Yet, she conceded to Lucrezia's words and went along with her day, her hands itching to open her newly bought book. To the maiden of sixteen years, it was just another passing day…

-**tbc**-

**1** Master Vladimir: he actually is a MINOR role in G-Wing, as well… as the ringleader of the circus in which Catherine and Trowa both perform? Yes, that's him… I've made him out to be in this story, as both Bloom siblings' Uncle, and is known popularly as 'Master of Theatre.' (Hence, the title, 'Master' –though technically he is of lower status than that of noble or merchants.)

**A/N**: Ah yes, one more thing: **Trowa's last name is Bloom, in this story. **Originally, I was going to call him by 'Tristan,' 'cause technically that IS his proper name, but we all must admit: ALL GW FANS SEE TROWA, AS TROWA. It'd just be… a wee awkward, ne? Side from that-fidgets- um, what'd you think? Review, please.

Thanks to all who reviewed the prelude-huggles them all- They were highly appreciated. -bows- Arigatou.


	3. Seeds of Conflict

Author's Notes: this chapter a kind of short but significant, nonetheless. It will focus more on the major external conflicts developing… or at least, the beginnings of one. Since in the Renaissance period titles were almost everything, I am also getting more in-depth with the characters' titles and their social ranks in society… These 'positions' affect the characters, as you will see, as you read more. With that said, please sit back, relax, and read the second chapter of Beauty & the Beast.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters of G-Wing. Please do not sue, I repeat: Please. Do. Not. Sue.

**Beauty and the Beast**

-Chapter 2: Seeds of Conflict-

"I'm pregnant."

There was a stunned pause (Lucrezia expected as much), but soon followed a sequence of elated reactions. Her six-year old son, Lucas, was the first to break the silence, with his all-at-once inquiries of the 'baby growing in Mum's tummy.' Then, there was the sister-in-law cracking a knowing smile. And lastly, her spouse planting a kiss on her forehead and blessing her with an embrace.

"So that was your little secret…" Relena remarked, the grin still on her face. The blonde recalled Lucrezia's enigmatic behavior earlier that day.

"Yes, it was. I had a hunch I was carrying another baby, but wasn't entirely sure. Sally confirmed it when I went for my visit."

"That would explain your morning sicknesses… I can't believe I hadn't realized it sooner. Nonetheless, I am very glad of this news, Lucie."

"Me too!" piped up the young lad with platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "I think I shall tell Marimeia 'bout it, when I see her tonight. We're still going to Master Vladimir's Theatre, aren't we, Father?"

Milliardo nodded. "We are, Lucas."

"But first," Lucrezia added. "You, son, must finish up your carrots and peas!" she scolded in a motherly fashion.

"Yes, ma'am," the youngster said, obediently.

Relena looked on longingly at the quaint family. If she were still with Jonathan, wedded him like planned, she'd probably with a child as well, and–

The lady cut off her thoughts abruptly._ 'There will be no talk of that,' _she chided herself. The young maiden hated such petty ideas and self-pity… she loathed them, and felt utterly disgusted when she caught herself thinking such thoughts. The blonde sighed, causing her three relatives to look at her.

"Are you alright, Relena?" questioned the elder Peacecraft.

"Yes. I'm fine, brother. No worries here." She forced a reassuring smile. Relena then stood up from her place at the table and said, "I ought to freshen up for our outing later on. Lucie, I promise I will be down as soon as possible to help clean up. Now, please excuse me..."

"Take your time, dear," the dark-haired woman gently told her.

As Relena made her way up the stairs, she could hear her nephew's faint voice ask innocently, "Why does Aunt Relena look so sad? Does she still miss **him**?"

The honey-blonde felt her body shudder. She wondered the very same thing, herself.

* * *

"..For never was there a story of such woe / than that of Juliet and her Romeo," Vladimir's character concluded the tale. The curtains closed as the audience applauded, admiringly.

After the show, friends of the performers stayed behind in hopes to personally praise them on a job well done. William Shakespeare's piece Romeo & Juliet had become so vastly popular, other theatres across Europe began to take on the script and performed them, as well. For weeks, the Blooms and their theatrical 'family' (so they called each other) worked on the play, and that night proved to everyone in town the extent of their hard work.

"Oh Catherine, you were marvelous tonight! Many compliments to you, for your excellent portrayal of Juliet," Relena gushed. **A/N**: Please don't get the wrong idea: Relena is NO freakin' suck-up. She's just super, genuinely NICE, mmkay folks?

The actress blushed. "You are too kind, Relena… I thank you."

Meanwhile, Dorothy's green orbs traveled to where her future husband was: beside his best friend, Trowa Bloom (who acted as Benvolio, that night). With them, Midii was present, trying her charms on the silent gentleman.

"There she goes, again" Meiran spoke up, also noticing the trio in the distance. "Flirting."

"I daresay, Catherine, when **shall **your brother start courting Midii?" Dorothy inquired, and amused smirk decorating her features. "They appear to adore each other, enough."

The brunette sighed. "It's… complicated, you see."

The raven-haired woman of the group nodded. "I can imagine. What, with social ranks and all."

"In my opinion, that's not such an enormous obstacle as it really seems. Neither are betrothed to any other individual and Midii's family is quite understanding in terms of… marrying below one's position," Relena reasoned.

"Unfortunately, the rest of society isn't as understanding," Catherine pointed out, quietly.

"Cynical, dear?" said the blonde Catalonia, laying a hand on the actress' arm.

"No, she's merely being honest and realistic," Meiran answered for her.

"Oh, Relena," Dorothy began, switching topics. She remembered, "I heard news today of your sister-in-law's pregnant state. True or false?"

"She is bearing another child, yes," Relena confirmed.

"Who will be her mid-wife? Ms. Sally?" the amber-eyed female questioned, watching her own child being entertained by Marimeia and Lucas.

The Peacecraft nodded. "Of course. Ms. Sally was Lucie's mid-wife when Lucas was conceived, so naturally she'll be the one to take care of this second newborn."

"It's a shame Ms. Po-Chen's husband died so suddenly. Dr. Jiaguo Chen was highly respected — a genius, many described him to have been," Dorothy informed them.

"They say Ms. Sally is just as smart as he was," commented Relena. "If not, smarter."

"Maybe. Though, I highly doubt most men would agree, seeing as that, women are still supposedly 'below males,'" Merian scoffed.

Catherine let out a laugh. "The lot of us sound like a bunch of gossiping, flighty women, you know, ladies."

Meiran sparked defensively, "Not so!"

Dorothy flashed a small smile. "On the contrary… Catherine's quite right."

"Ugh," said the other female, in disgust, and began talking animatedly about other things. Like her son.

Relena giggled inwardly. Ooh, was it ever comforting to have her friends' company. They all led busy lives, and she treasured the time she spent with them. With everyone getting married, having families, and/or living their passion (Catherine, for example), it was quite lonely for Relena Peacecraft. Life was not so simple, anymore...

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" an aging peasant male, by the name of Quinze, countered.

"The Countess Noin-Peacecraft is pregnant with her second child!"

News traveled fast amongst the village of Cinq, especially when the news concerned any of the nobles in town (there were five families respectively, dwelling in Cinq).

"Hmph," grunted Quinze. "Is that so? Don't tell me that Po-Chen widow is going to tend to the Countess, again."

"She is! Though, I don't see why… Surely, the Peacecrafts must've heard about her treachery."

"Yes. Word has it Sally Po-Chen practices the black arts an' bewitches her patients wit' her potions, incantations, an' things of the sort."

A third person chose to offer in the conversation. "D'you really believes all o' that, Mr. Quinze? They're just rumors…"

"Of course, I believe! An' they not just rumors, they the TRUTH! Don't be stupid, girl, don't ya remember her husband's death some years ago?"

"Yeah… but that was just an accident, wasn't it?"

"That's what they say; 'tis a lie. We all know she vexed him," stated Quinze, gulping down his liquor.

"How we know that?"

"Sally Po-Chen wanted ta study medicine, like her spouse, Dr. Jiaguo Chen. But she was a woman, so o' course she couldn't! There was a strain on their marriage, 'cause of that. It was also known that the Po-Chen woman had loved – I think, _lusted_, after 'nother…"

"Wufei Chang? The merchant?" another individual offered.

"The very same," clarified the man. "So o' course, the wench killed Dr. Chen! She had ev'ry reason to! I'm surprised she hadn't tried castin' a love spell on Sir Chang, or even worst, poisoned his wife an' son." The listeners gasped hearing this.

"If that's th' truth," a disbelieving young one started. "Why do th' Peacecrafts an' Kushrendas go to her, for their health?"

"Pah!" spat the elder man. "Them nobles are too nice for their own damn good. An' prob'ly more than just a bit gullible, I reckon. It's likely they're thinkin', 'Ms. Po-Chen would **_never_** do such a thing.' Those families live such a sheltered life, what would **_they_** know? They always thinkin' they knows 'cause they gots all that money. It's either that, or they, too, are under her wretched spell. I don't know… but all I can tell the lot o' ya, is that we all best be careful, else that woman will curse us all, like she did her husband. An' I should know - both my sons fell victim to her, and died under her care!"

Appalled and suddenly fearful, the tavern became silent, watching the old man Quinze stalk out into the lonely, bitter night.

-**tbc**-

**A/N**: Obviously, the tiny passage I used for the 'play' is from Shakespeare's very own Romeo & Juliet. Which, by the way, I didn't like too much. P My thinking is: it was sad, but in such an insanely stupid way. I wanted to use Shakespeare's other piece, The Tempest, however I am not so familiar with that story, so… Yeah. That factor kind of killed it. Oh, and the whole ordeal with 'woman were not even allowed to perform on stage' thing during the old times, has CLEARLY been altered in my 'fic. Haha. Ain't I bitch for rewriting history? PP

Nope, no Heero, or Duo&Hilde, or SOLO, or Pagan (er?) yet! Sorry fans… thou must await for the next chapter, you see. -dodges rotten tomatoes- ehehehe… HEY, I'm a Heero and Duo&Hilde fan too, ya know. In time, they will ALL make their appearance…


	4. Trouble Toils

Author's Notes: Thanks to my sweet reviewers! –huggles them all to near-death- I really appreciate the encouragement. I hope this chapter will please. This installment follows the 2nd chapter '**six months later**.'

_denotes flashbacks _

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the characters of G-Wing. Clear? Good.

**Beauty and the Beast  
**-Chapter 3: Trouble Toils-

Marquisette Lady U. Kushrenda entered the home of the Peacecrafts, her right hand grasping her daughter's left. "Please do sit down, Lady," the sixteen-year old before her insisted. "Lucrezia will be down in a few moments; she is still readying herself upstairs."

The Marquisette nodded. "That's fine. I'll wait," replied the graceful aristocrat. Lucrezia was already into her sixth month of her pregnancy, and Lady was to accompany her friend to Sally's clinic.

"Lucas is playing outside, Marimeia, if you wish to join him now," Relena informed the younger girl.

Marimeia's eyes looked up pleadingly at the Marquisette. "May I, Mother?"

"You may. Just remember to behave, darling." As the strawberry redhead skipped away, Lady told Relena, "Thank you for taking care of Marimeia today. She was quite persistent on seeing her playmate. Treize and I are most grateful."

"Such formality, Lady! 'Tis no trouble; I am glad to watch over Marie," the damsel said, using Marimeia's nickname.

"Yes, well… Midii and her new husband are still 'off into the sunset,' but she did manage to send me this to give to you. It was attached to her last letter addressed to me. Dorothy, Missus Chang, Miss Catherine also received one." Lady handed the envelope to Relena. Scribbled on the parcel was Relena Peacecraft's name. The honey-blonde instantly recognized the neat handwriting as Midii's.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Lady… if you don't mind me asking… I am curious to know what your thoughts are, concerning your sister and Trowa Bloom."

The brunette let out a quiet sigh. "I am disappointed in Midii for her acting on impulse: running and eloping. At the same time, I know Miss Catherine's brother loves Midii adoringly and vice versa, so I can't entirely blame her. Although I disapprove of their choice of actions, I know both, especially my sister, are happy. That is enough."

Relena listened intently to the Lady's views, as she recalled Quatre and Dorothy's wedding reception months before. When the bride's bouquet was thrown, Midii had caught it, forecasting that she would be the next to marry. Three weeks later, Midii and Trowa disappeared, and after a few days of no explanation of their whereabouts, the Kushrendas and Blooms received a letter announcing the two's marriage. Apparently, Midii had taken the bouquet omen quite literally.

"How about you, Relena?" Lady continued. "Have you any man in your life?"

Relena felt embarrassed by the sudden question. She knew many in town wondered the very same thing. "None, Lady… Not since my ended engagement."

"Ah, I see. Well, you are a beautiful maiden with elegance, kindness, and brains, so I wouldn't worry about not finding one. Besides, contradictory to our culture's ideals, I believe a woman does not necessarily need a man to keep her satisfied. Don't you agree?"

"Strongly."

At that moment, a big-bellied Lucrezia appeared, escorted down the stairs by a maid. "Ah, Lady! So sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we go now?" With a nod, both females said their farewells to Relena, the children, and the servants.

"Be safe!" Relena called out, as the left the manor in Marquisette's carriage.

* * *

"Say, 'Ah,' Lee. Can you do that for me?"

"Ahhhhhh……"

"Good boy. Hm. Lookin' good, dear." Sally put aside her equipment, after quickly rinsing her utensils. As she did so, she talked to the Father of the child, informing him, "Lee's in good condition. You needn't worry; he merely has the case of the sniffles and sore throat." The blonde woman, her hair twisted in two braids, handed over a small bottle of tonic. "Have him drink half a spoon of this every evening for the next three nights. As I mentioned, he is in pretty good health, but just to be sure…"

Wufei Chang nodded. "Thank you, Sally."

"You're very welcome, Sir Wufei." The medic's gaze shifted back to the little boy who was attempting to crawl out of the chair. "I still can't believe this boy of yours is already two years of age." Lee had just celebrated his 2nd birthday roughly two months ago.

"Neither can I," replied the parent.

"Does he like the gift I gave him?"

"You mean the train set? Yes, he is rather partial to it."

"I'm glad," said Sally, with a delighted smile.

"Meiran and I thank you for it, as well as your services for today."

At the mention of Wufei's wife, the smile faltered slightly. "Right. Think nothing of it…"

Picking up his son, Wufei then offered a sack of family to the blonde femme. "The fee is 15 silver coins, yes? Every piece should be in there." Sally nodded, placing the small bag in a box beside her. Wufei felt the urge to ask, "Aren't you going to check?"

"No," was the response. "I trust what you say."

With a single word, 'Goodbye,' both Father and son left the Chen home, leaving Sally alone. Five minutes later, Countess Peacecraft and Marquisette arrived.

* * *

Shouts in the distance… Angry noises… Glass shattered… Sharp. Smoke…

Sally's eyes flew open. She awoke with a start, smelling the receding in her dormitory. Alarmed, she raced out, draping a robe around her shoulders and stumbling to put on her slippers. The twenty-year old found her way to the parlor, and there she was greeted by a sight of two broken windows and flames devouring her humble home. She coughed. Sally wondered to herself, _'Is this a bad dream? A nightmare?' _But it was not.

Outside her front door, Sally could hear the shouts clearer now. An assembly of people could be heard chanting, "Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" Fear gripped her, as she realized her current situation. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, as she tried to figure out an escape. She did not dare to face the mad crowd, outside. Running back to her room, her eyes darted to the tiny window there, facing the rear of the building. With all her strength, she opened it and managed to squeeze herself through. The blonde woman's first impulse was to run, but another epiphany caused her to hesitate: Where? Where could she run?

Before she could act, a figure appeared behind Sally. Hearing a familiar voice whisper, "Follow me," Sally suppressed the scream that threatened to erupt from her throat. She turned around and did as the stranger advised.

* * *

"I am still in shock that the public would so such a thing to Ms. Po-Chen. It's a good thing Trowa came just in time to see the havoc stir and smuggle Ms. Po-Chen to the Blooms', where she is safe for the time being," said an abashed Quatre Winner. It was the following day after the 'incident,' and in hopes to resolve this problem as soon as possible, the nobles organized an urgent meeting.

"The peasants are very ill-educated, my liege," said Marquis Kushrenda. "This being so, they are easily manipulated. I'm sure a majority of them don't even know what their true motives are, much less the seriousness of their actions."

"So it is this Quinze gentleman who planted these ideas in the naive lower-classes, Marquis?" Quatre's Father wanted to clarify.

"Apparently so, Baron Winner."

"Well, we must rid of him! After all, he is the root of this problem, yes?" exclaimed Viscount Dermail (Dorothy's grandfather).

Milliardo argued, "Unfortunately, it is easier said than done."

_"People! Hear me!" Quinze called out to every listener at the heart of Cinq Village. "How many o' you have suffered from wicked sickness that made you nearly lose yerr life, or lost loved ones to the horrid plague? Are yee not good people! God would **not** bestow such a curse upon to you good 'uns, so why? The answer is: it is not His will, but rather the Devil. Yes, 'tis Satin's work… His spawn's work. An' who is this spawn? Sally Po-Chen! It is only right to free our town from all the trouble she brings. Burn the witch!" _

"Have you already spoken to this Quinze fellow, Count Peacecraft?" Rashad inquired, further.

"Yes, I have… but it did not result in much progress."

_"Quinze! What is the meaning of this? Stop this madness!"_

"_I won't. I don't have ta listen to the likes o' you, Peacecraft. Your rank may be higher than mine, but the way I see it: you aren't above me. Nor are ye my equal; you haven't felt my pain. Righteousness needs to be saved, startin' with that Sally witch — who doesn't deserve to live since she let the last of my family die. Eventually you stuck-up aristocrats, or whatever your call ya'selves, are gonna get your share of true fairness." _

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_It's a threat an' a promise." _

"Quinze's intentions go beyond just Ms. Sally's requisition. He wants a revolt," Milliardo pointed out.

"I see," Rashad said, reflectively. "Well, counsel… what can we do?"

Treize seemed to have an answer. "Quinze mentioned when I tried to approach him, that the only way the rebels would back down is if a higher authority, such as King or Duke, come to our town and settle this predicament personally."

"King? Let's not involve royalty, just yet…" advised Quatre.

"I agree," nodded the young Baron's Father. "How about our Duke? The one who resides some miles from here."

"If you are referring to Heero Yuy," began Viscount Dermail. "I doubt he will bother with our circumstances. He hasn't contacted anyone in the Cinq for, give or take, a year. If it were not for his title, he'd be a pariah."

"Even so, he is our best choice, gentlemen. We must at least make an effort. I have already dispatched a notice to the Duke… a request to meet with him, and perhaps try to convince him to come to town," announced the Marquis. I am awaiting his response, as we speak, and if his answer is 'yes,' I plan on leaving within three days."

Milliardo, the best friend of Treize, had wanted to go too, but with Lucrezia silently pleading him not to leave her side, he could not. The elder Peacecraft wouldn't wish to, anyway.

* * *

"Marquis Treize has been shot, Ms. Sally!" Midii yelled, bursting through the door of the Bloom apartment.

"What!" gasped Catherine and Sally.

"Hurry! There's no time to explain in full detail. My brother-in-law is in dire need of your help, Ms. Sally. Trowa and Master Vlad are already outside with horses. Will you come?"

With a quick nod, Sally replied, "I will. Let's make haste!"

Watching them run off, Catherine uttered a silent prayer. _'Please, Lord, let all be well for the Kushrendas… For all of us.' _Emotions stirring in the pit of her heart, told the young entertainer that Cinq was about to undergo a change.

* * *

Lady was not one to cry tears, but tonight, in the privacy by her husband's side, she wept. The bullet, shot by a crazed drunken rebel, had only grazed Treize's shoulder, narrowly missing his neck. Still, the fright was all too real for the Lady's liking. His blood… his pale expression… his irregular breathing. Lady shuddered as she hoped that each breath he took would not be Treize's last.

The Peacecrafts were at the Marquisette's household to provide any possible comfort. Marimeia was busied with Lucas', her Aunt Midii's and Uncle Trowa's company. Lucrezia and Relena spoke in soft tones to one another at another corner of the room. Treize, in the next room, was resting, while Ms. Sally tended to his wound.

The brunette took her opportunity to face Milliardo Peacecraft. Her features were stern, though her tears were still evident on her cheeks. "Treize is in no condition to travel," stated she.

"Of course not," the platinum blonde fully agreed. "We'll find someone else to go, Lady. Right now, focus on your family. My prayers are with you, your daughter, and most especially Treize."

* * *

Relena swiftly exited her home and ran to the stables. Wrapped in her clock, she wore the simplest gown she owned, and was equipped with a light sack. Her brother would be furious whence he realized she had gone to the Duke's without his consent... against his wishes. But it was something she simply had to do. Something she needed to prove.

_"Brother, let me go. Let me go to the castle and try to convince the Duke Yuy to come here. You musn't leave Lucie behind. Both you and I know Lucezia is very delicate now and so - "_

_"No, Relena."_

_"But - "_

_"I said no. That is my final word. Is that understood, sister? It is far too dangerous." _

Too dangerous, was it? It was only a conference with the Duke! How dangerous could that be? And surely Duke Yuy was brought up in such a fashion, that he would never think to… take advantage of her, yes? So, why all the nonsense? Instinctively, Relena's spunkiness arose from within her, and she made plans to leave during the darkest hour of the night. She'd be back, in no time. One solitary goal was fresh in her mind: to save her Village and all those she loved. A memory played back in the honey-blonde's mind, recalling an overheard conversation that night…

_"We are all in danger, Lucie. This had been proven my Treize's assault today, and though I cannot bear to leave you, I have to fulfill a duty. Beloved, I - "_

_"I understand. Just… promise me you'll be safe, and make a quick return. I love you, Milliardo."_

_"And I you."_

Quinze threatened the well-being of everyone. She wasn't about to let his twisted expectations turn to reality. She, Relena Peacecraft, was a maiden on a mission.

-**tbc**-

A/N: Although Sally **is** a doctor of the sort, keep in mind that even with her skills, society at the time wouldn't have recognized her as such, due to her female gender.

Heero's appearance is fastly approaching… excited, readers? Ehehehes. –grin-


	5. First Impressions

Author's Notes: Not much to say, but… IT HAS COME-does imitation of Relena from G-Wing- HEEROOOOOO! P Oh! And since no one apparently **really **seems to know what Solo from Episode Zero looks like, I've conjured up some description of him. Please bear with me. Again, I would like to send my thanks to you, dear readers and kind reviewers… I appreciate all the encouragement I receive. –smiles-

Disclaimer: ALL MINE ALL MINE ALL MINE ! …hah! I wish. –sweatdrop-

**Beauty and the Beast**

-Chapter 4: First Impressions-

"Milliardo, please do try to calm down."

"She deliberately ignored my demands and left, Lucrezia. How can you expect me to 'calm down'!"

That morning, the small family of the Peacerafts noted Relena's absence during breakfast. A servant was sent to check on her soon afterward, but the maid found the Mistress' quarters empty. When the information got to the older sibling, Milliardo's horror flared… He had gone to the stables and discovered Hiemis **1**, Relena's most favored white stallion, missing. By this, the platinum blonde's suspicions were confirmed. And he was not at all pleased by it.

"I am going to track her down and bring her back home, Lucie!" stated the elder Peacecraft, firmly. He was always, by nature, very protective of the ones close to him.

"Wait just a moment, Milliardo… Tell me, what precisely upsets you so? Relena only does what she believes is most right; this instance is no different. And you trust her judgment, do you not?"

"You know very well I do. But in this case, Relena may be wrong in her instincts. I understand she's doing what she thinks is in everyone's best interest, however… It simply is not right for a young lady of status, such as herself, to stay at a total stranger's domain. I am not one to listen to mindless gossip, but this Heero Yuy… His last affair with the Noventa woman bothers me when I think how it could be Relena. She might be in jeopardy, Lucrezia."

"Dearest, you worry too much, this I am aware. But please keep in mind that Relena was taught by an excellent swordsman: You. I pride myself on my intuition, love, and it's telling me that she can withstand on her own for a while. Have a little more faith, Milliardo. After all, Relena is unquestionably **persuasive**." The dark-haired woman chuckled. "If anything it is the young Duke who should be careful, not she!"

"…Perhaps you are right," Milliardo conceded, after a moment's silence.

"Of course I am," smiled Lucrezia, impishly. "I am a woman, aren't I?"

* * *

The castle, smaller than that of a kings (but still grand), looked awfully eerie at first glance. Its stones were a dark, cold gray, with some overgrown plants which seemed to suffocate the building and even the statues from within looked forlorn.

"This is the Duke Yuy's home?" pondered Relena aloud. She dismounted her horse and studied the grounds further, mostly in awe. "Hm… I suppose one mustn't judge a 'book by its cover.' Isn't that right, Hiemis?" The white stallion neighed, as if to reply a 'yes.' Beside the massive black irons gates, hung a large bronze bell. Having rung it, the young maiden waited anxiously for someone to emerge. Finally, a person did arrive to greet her: a tall gentleman with short, curly brown hair and violet eyes. Relena guessed him to be around eighteen, or so. Taking a good look at his features, Relena simply could not shake off the feeling that she had seen him before…

"Hello, Lady! What brings you to these parts? Are ye lost, miss?" he questioned.

"No, not lost, kind sir. I am here to meet with the Duke, Heero Yuy. My attendance is expected."

"Are you the noble meant to come 'ere?" The lofty man scratched his head, in mute confusion. "With all do respect, but we was expectin' a man – Marquis Kushrenda, to be exact."

"Yes, I know. Unfortunately, just recently he was seriously injured and therefore could not come. I am here as his replacement."

"Well, say no more then," the male said, opening the iron gates. "Welcome to the Yuy estate, mi'lady."

* * *

"My brother, Duo, will put your horse in the stables an' take good care of that gorgeous mare," the fellow winked. "Don't you worry," assured the gentleman, who introduced himself as Solo. Having heard the name, it dawned to Relena of her familiar connection to him. He was one of Catherine suitors! She remembered Catherine calling him, "different form the rest." She smiled at the faint memory.

"Many thanks, Solo."

"Aw, take no heed of it, Countess. Master Yuy's in his private study, right now. Pagan, the old butler, will bring you there." Beside Solo, appeared an aging male, who bowed graciously to the youthful dame.

* * *

**_Knock, knock, knock. _**Prussian blue eyes shifted at the sudden interruption. "What is it?" said the male, loud enough for whomever beyond the door to hear. There was a distinct sound of the doorknob turning, followed by an elderly voice.

"Master Yuy, I apologize for the disturbance, but we have a guest who wishes to see your presence."

"The aristocrat from town?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hn. Tell our visitor I'd rather not meet with anyone, now. Instead, we will meet when we dine tonight. For now, lead our guest to one of the vacant rooms in the East wing," commanded he.

"Will do, Master."

"You may go, Pagan."

With a nod, the long-time employee exited the room and the young man seated continued to read his book. For a moment, he started to regret agreeing to invite this unknown man to his house. He wasn't quite certain what compelled him to concur, in the first place. Now, he thought acrimoniously, he had to deal with his decision.

* * *

_"I remember having read," he added, "how a Spanish knight, Diego Pérez de Vargas by name, having broken his sword in battle, tore from an oak a ponderous bough or branch. With it he did such things that day, and pounded so many Moors, that he got the surname of Machuca and his descendants from that day forth are called Vargas y Machuca. I mention this because from the first oak I see I mean to tear a branch, large and stout. I am determined and resolved to do such deeds with it that you may deem yourself very fortunate in being found worthy to see them and be an eyewitness of things that will scarcely be believed."_

_"Be that as God wills," said Sancho, "I believe it all as your worship says it. But straighten yourself a little, for you seem to be leaning to one side, maybe from the shaking you got when you fell." _

_"That is the truth, said Don Quixote, "and if I make no complaint of the pain it is because knights-errant are not permitted to complain of any wound, even though their bowels be coming out through it." _2

Relena sighed, stopping momentarily to rub the ache in her neck. As much as she was enjoying her novel, she could not deny her restlessness. Her crystalline blue eyes scanned the dormitory for the umpteenth time and she pondered the length of her stay at the unfamiliar habitat.

A soft knock broke the fair lady form her inner-muse. Attentive, the blonde looked towards the entrance of the room and watched as a petite woman – perhaps around the Countess' age, came in and curtsied. "Greetings, Miss. I'll be tendin' to your needs for the duration of your visit. Would you like some tea?" Relena glanced at the tray, wistfully. Her throat did feel a tad dry…

"Yes, please. I'd enjoy it a great deal." The maid, who, Relena noted, possessed pretty blue-gray eyes, began to arrange a cup for the guest, and Relena found her hand shooting outward to stop her. "Oh, there's no need for that. I am quite able to pour my own cup, thank you."

Taken aback, the servant could only nod. As she witnessed the Peacecraft ready her hot drink – milk with honey, she could only fidget, wondering how to make herself useful. "Um… D'you needs any assistance with your unpacking, Miss?" she asked, shuffling her hands.

"Oh, no," replied Relena, nonchalantly. "I've already done so myself, even though it's unsure how long I'll be here."

"Would you like me to depart?"

"Well… no, not truly. 'Tis rather boring in your lonesome, you must know. But if you wish, you may leave."

"Oh… okay…" uttered the maid, slowly. She wasn't used to such behavior from nobility, especially from a high-born maiden! Heaven knew Lady Sylvia never acted in such a way. Mistress Noventa always had something to do for her. What a strange being, this Countess was….

"What is your name?"

The question snapped the servant out of her trance. "Scuse me, Miss?"

"I asked for your name," the honey-blonde repeated, gently.

"Oh," the girl blushed. "Hilde, Miss. Mi' names Hilde Schibecker."

"Well Hilde, it is an absolute pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Won't you have some tea with me? After all, you are the one who carried it all the way here," she smiled invitingly.

The petite woman blinked, before answering. "Y-yes. Actually, I'd love to!"

Relena let out a light laugh. "Good," said she. Before Hilde could go over and prepare her own cup of steaming liquid, the young Countess did so already, for her. As she passed the delicate container to the dark-haired female, Relena offered yet another kind smile.

This time, Hilde did not hesitate to return the gesture. 'I've got a strong feeling I'm gonna like this Mistress very much,' she thoughts, as they shared a passing moment.

* * *

This was certainly not Maruis Treize Kushrenda. This individual before him was no man. Relena Darlian Peacecraft, was what she called herself. "You're a Peacecraft… a Countess. You're a woman," were his first words to her. Not 'hello,' or 'good evening,' like a true, gracious host would have.

Relena swallowed the urge to spat a sarcastic comment to counter his plain words. Instead, she responded, "Yes, I am all that you say."

"Hn," grunted the young man. "I don't recall allowing your presence in my castle, Countess. I concurred to Marquis Kushrenda to come – and him alone."

"I am not ignorant of this fact, dear Duke. However, Mister Treize was caught up in an angry dispute – part of this growing rebellion I hope to discuss with you. He was terribly wounded; hence I have come rather than he. My apologies for not sending news, but please recognize my decision to leave was purely last minute."

There was a silence which followed, Heero Yuy, with his messy dark locks falling perfectly into place, stared at the blonde, unfavorably. Relena dared not let herself be intimidated by his hard scrutiny, nor by his attitude.

"I do not care, mi'lady. You are not wanted here," he finally proclaimed.

"With all do respect, Lord Yuy, but I simply will not leave until I tell you of the trouble arising in the Cinq Village."

The Duke recognized a determine character when he saw one. Heero decided to humor her. "Speak what you must."

"There is a peasant man by the name of Quinze who is stirring havoc unto the town. It starts with a respected nurse and mid-wife, Ms. Sally Po-Chen, whom Quinze has convinced the people of the lower ranks as a 'Witch.' Apparently, he holds contempt for the higher class and wishes to further endanger both the lower classes and aristocrats alike… all for the cost of his vengeful purposes," Relena explained.

Heero took his sweet time to make a reply. "I don't blame him. Society hasn't been good nor fair to this man, I take it."

"Be that as it may, it does not make his want to ruin lives right!" Relena argued, as calmly as possible. "I'm afraid blood will be spilled on the streets of the town."

"What do you I propose I do?"

"Will you speak to them? The mob?" the Countess pleaded.

"You ask me to ride to the Cinq Village?"

"Well, yes Duke."

"You should know I do not like involving myself in other's issues. You've heard the rumors about me, have you not?"

"I'm hardly one to listen to unreliable rubbish, Duke Yuy. Pardon my tone, but I don't believe whether or not you care to help, makes any of the troubles disappear. How can you let something so threateningly disastrous continue before you?" Prussian blue clashed with crystalline eyes. This girl had spirit and intellect, Heero noted. Not to mention, a decent bout of stubbornness.

"Simply because I can, Countess." Relena did not bother to hide her disgust at his remark. "I do not have to explain my reasons to you," he added.

"Well Duke, I'd like to stay here at your humble home until I've convinced you otherwise. I don't care if you kick me out, nor do I care staying here without welcome is improper. You must recognize the seriousness of Cinq's perdicament."

"Hn. Do what you like… but I warn you: you are wasting your time, Relena Peacecraft. I won't waver in my decision." He left the table, neither of them having touched their meal.

As he walked out of the dining hall, Relena had but to stare at his retreating figure, and uttered to herself, "We shall see about that, Heero Yuy." She wasn't about to go home, empty-handed.

-**tbc**-

**1** Hiemis (Relena's white horse), translates to "winter," in Latin.

**2** excerpt from Miguel de Cervantes' novel, Don Quixote.


	6. Reluctant Attraction

Author's Notes: Hello, again. YESS, I finally got my muse to start working again! I started to really miss the G-Wing fandom, especially when I got to watch League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (LXG), in which Mr. Shane West starred in; if Heero wasn't animated, he'd look EXACTLY like Shane West! But anyways, sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter will make up for it. It's the BATTLE OF THE SEXESSSSS!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Beauty and the Beast  
**-Chapter Six: Reluctant Attraction-

"You sure about this, Relena?"

"Yes Hilde, I am. Don't worry. I've done this countless times before."

"You sure are the free spirit, Countess," Duo grinned. "Specially fo' a lady of your high status."

From her place at Hiemis' saddle, the honey-blonde grinned. "I try, Duo, I try."

"Okay then," Duo said, handing the dame the reins. "Hurry back now. If ye ain't back from your ride into the gardens by noon, me an' Uncle Howard are comin' to get ya." To Hilde, he addressed, "In the meantime, how 'bout you an' me spend some time alone, eh Hilde?"

The petite servant's current concerned expression then morphed into one of disgust. "Lecher, tha's no way of wooin' a woman - don't ya dare smile so suggestively at me! When you stop bein' so forward, I'll reconsider." With a sharp, 'hmph!' she scurried away.

At her leave, the thick-braid male heaved a sigh and a shake of the head. "I reckon she don't like me much."

Watching the whole ordeal, Relena laughed. "On the contrary, Duo, I think she's got a secret fancy for you."

"Really?"

"Indeed I do. But if anyone asks, 'twas not I who said so."

It was Duo's turn to chuckle. "Aye, it'll be our little secret, Countess. The day's not so young anymore; you ought to ride on now if you wanna see everythin' before midday." With a nod, the maiden and her white horse rode off.

* * *

He knew his gardens like the palm of his hand. He demanded that they be left untouched and thriving on their own. And he knew when something alien set foot into it, throwing off the normal balance of the wild gardens, altogether. 

His Prussian blue eyes flashed, all senses in tuned. Galloping towards the East? In **his **personal sanctuary? Argh, how he loathed intruders. Muttering an incoherent curse under his breath, Heero signaled his mocha stallion towards the sounds of the gallop. Damn whoever it was - invading his territory, like this.

* * *

Hiemis rode like the wind. She loved every minute of it – the feeling, the wind against her face, the blurred images as they rode quickly passed… It made her feel free, and detached her from this world she knew to both love and hate. Eventually however, the rider and her horse came to a stop. Exhilarated and breathless from her little trip, Relena dismounted off her horse. As the maiden praised the white animal by giving it a good pet, Relena's gaze scanned the area, reminding her of an illustration she once saw in a book. Her attention snagged on to a rose tree, its buds in late bloom as it was already early fall. Compelled by her love of flowers, she approached the rose tree, reaching out to grasp one. 

"Must you touch everything?"

The gruff voice startled her, causing the Countess to pressing her finger onto an unseen thorn. She gasped, but quickly recovered, facing the owner of the voice. "Good morrow, Duke," she half-curtsied.

Heero did not return her polite gesture. Still on his horse, he demanded, "What are you doing here?"  
"Begging your pardon, but I've only come for a morning ride and to admire this untamed backyard of yours."

"I seem to recall your presence at my castle, at **my** estate, is not welcomed. If you insist on staying here in hopes to persuade me to fix your town's dilemma, mind your matters. **Don't** go wandering about where you're not wanted."

"With all do respect," protested Relena, calmly. "I did not realize there were restrictions as to where I may and may not go."

"Well, now you know," was the cold response. "Unless I say otherwise, you are confined in your dormitories so as long as you stay here. Go, now."

Relena stood there for another passing moment, eyes locked with the blatant host. In the end, knowing he indeed have rights to tell her such and such, she subdued to his commands; though happy she was not about it.

* * *

"That man! Why must he act so… foul!" the frustrated honey-blonde paced around her room for the time being. 

"The Master's been through quite a lot…" Hilde said softly, from her place on Relena's mattress. "What, with his parents passin' so young in his youth an' all… And surely you've heard the stories of Mistress Noventa an' him, haven't yee?"

"So he's had his heart broken a few times; it's not as though he the only one. Everyone has their misfortunes. I, for instance, do not allow myself be unpleasant company though my own parents died when I was but eight, and my childhood sweetheart and former fiancé betrayed me only weeks before our wedding. And with Sylvia Noventa, no less!"

The petite maid looked shocked to hear this. "My! Ain't it a small world? You an' Master Yuy have much in common, that you do!"

Relena seemed to soften at the revelation. "I suppose so…" she sighed, gracefully seating herself beside Hilde. "Forgive my temper, Hilde. I shouldn't talk so ill of my host, despite his difficult behavior, and shouldn't expect you to comply with my complaints of your Master."

"S'alright, Relena. I'm guessin' you're just stressed, and I don't blame ya. For as long as you're here somethin' **bad** might be happenin' in your town. You worry, yes?"

The maiden let herself smile. "You are a smart one, Hilde."

The servant blushed at the compliment. "Oh, no… just have good common sense, is all. If my family an' friends were off somewhere dangerous where I wasn't, I'd be worryin' my li'l butt off, too." The Countess chortled at the expression. Encouraged by her amusement, Hilde leaned in to whisper, "Pardon me for bein' so bold, Relena… but I think you like him."

Relena's eyes widened. "Him? That man? The Duke? Honestly I – " She stopped. Hilde was still smiling at her knowingly. Heaving a sigh of defeat, Relena confided, "Well, he is rather handsome. In a very brusque way…"

"Aye, he is. You prob'ly have a fancy for bad men, anyways," Hilde's giggled. To the petite woman's shock, a feather-stuffed pillow was flung at her face by the blonde. And thus, a pillow fight ensued.

* * *

The young Duke had just finished his ride of the day. In a cool stride, he led his stallion, Tsuee(**1**), to the stables. As he walked, thoughts of the Countess juggled through his mentality. How bothersome. 

He hated blondes. Perhaps it was more than a little biased on his part to think so (what, with his experiences with a certain blonde), but still he did not like them. He loathed the way the golden strands paled in the moonlight and how it gleamed radiantly as it basked in the sun. They were simply too beautiful. Far too tempting. From a distance, the Countess was just that: a lethal, desirable female. With character. Blessed with talent. And was educated. She was… horrifyingly perfect. Not human. He greatly disliked that about her.

The Enchantress. Trying to make him, Heero Yuy, succumb to weak fantasies. Disgusting... Yet in his mind, he knew that Relena Peacecraft was not intentionally conjuring this effect on him. She was oblivious. It could be he wanted her more because of it.

"Ey, Master Heero!" a cheery voice slinked through his musing. Eyes belonging to Heero darted to the stable boy with a long braid. "How are yee doin' on this dandy day?"

"Hn," was all the response he offered.

The grin never left Duo's place. "Aye. I agree. I've seen you in better moods."

If it had been anyone else (well, excluding Pagan), that remark would've rewarded the speaker with a most painful consequence. But Duo Maxwell and the Duke had been playmates since childhood… the sometimes annoying presence of said friend was something that took a while to grow on Heero. But a deep friendship was there, nonetheless.

"I must confess, Master Heero," continued Duo, as the noble put Tsuee into his stead. "That Countess is a mighty fine lass. The best visitor the castle's had in a long while!" Heero did not bother to verbalize a reply. "Ya don't think so?"

"Hn."

"Eh, now… I know you can say more than one word, Master. An' it might not be my place to be tellin' ye this, but you should know… she ain't nothin' like Mistress Noventa."

"Did I ever imply that she was?"

"You think it. Ya make the connection, don't you? Blondes are not all evil," Duo joked. When Heero did not even crack a smirk, like he would usually at a less-than-intelligent gag, Duo added, "I'm just remindin' you. Don't let that thing with Lady Sylvia ruin your life. She ain't worth it. An' I been talkin' to Miss Relena this mornin'... I'm askin' you this as a friend, Heero: hear her out. The girl really needs help. And she's hopin' you'll give it to her." He winked. "Y'know how the ladies love a man-in-shining-armor. Chivalry does good for a chap's soul."

* * *

"Anything of interest happen yet, Pagan?" 

"Yo, what'd I miss?"

"Sadly, no action coming from either," answered the old butler. Beside him, Hilde and Duo were peering through the crack in the door that led to the dining room. There, seated on the grand table, were Heero and Relena. Eating dinner. In utter, complete silence…

"How boring! An' after all that advice I gave that guy!" Duo exclaimed in a quiet whisper.

Hilde rolled her eyes. "These things take time, fool. Relena isn't really thinkin' 'bout winning a suitor. She's more interested in gettin' him to the Cinq Village. Isn't that right, Pagan?" The old servant nodded.

"Still," Duo argued. "That don't mean they can't mix business wit' pleasure."

"Ugh, you can be such a … lecher!"

"Hush…" Pagan gestured the pair to keep it down.

Solo appeared from behind, no one really noticing his presence until he inquired in a normally volume voice, "What's goin' on here?"

"Shh!" the trio hissed, causing the eighteen-year old to clamp a hand over his mouth. Carefully, the group looked to the room.

"Did they hear?" whispered Hilde.

Sure enough, their Master's head swiveled suspiciously towards the entrance of the door. The servants gulped and decided it was about time to go. They ran.

"Is something the matter, Duke?" Relena's eloquent voice questioned.

Heero's attention ripped away from the door, sure he was that Duo and company had departed. "Hn." Relena, having no real idea how to react to his grunt, went on eating her meal. Maybe he **should** strike up some conversation… "How was your first day here?"

She seemed surprised by the query. "Would you like the truth or the polite truth?"

He bit back a smirk. "The truth would be nice."

"It was dull and boring, with the exception of my time with Hilde. My ride to the gardens would have truly been the highlight of my day, alas," she eyed him in mute accusation. "it was cut short."

"I see." Silence. Then, "I apologize."

Relena nearly choked on her cider. "Pardon?"

He did not want to repeat himself. "I have not been the most civil to you since you've arrived. I've no excuse for my behavior."

"Well, that's alright, I suppose." The honey-blonde relished in a short pause before asking, "Since you've seemed to have some sort of change of heart, Duke… does this mean you've reconsidered coming to my town?"

"No." A deep disappointment washed over the Peacecraft. "But," Relena's ears perked up as the higher-rank aristocrat continued. "Your stay at the estate will be less penitentiary-esque. I grant you permission to wander the grounds – **with** the exception of the rose gardens. You are not to pluck any flowers from the foliages."

The guest nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand."

The host cast a challenging glance at Relena. "You shall eventually tire of the castle, Countess… I have no doubt about that. When that happens, you are free to leave."

The sixteen-year old maiden felt annoyance bite at her. "I will stay as long as possible, **until** you reconsider, Duke. Do not think otherwise."

"You are a stubborn one."

"As are you."

Heero took a deliberately slow sip of his drink. Too slow, for the Countess' liking. When he finished, he addressed, "For someone who wishes my aid to save her little town, you are awfully sharp-tongued."

"Well I'm sorry, but you test my patience, dear Duke. My being well-mannered didn't seem to convince you to come to Cinq, so perhaps quarrelling with you shall be more effective," retorted Relena.

"And what should happen if it only worsens your chances?"

"Somehow, I do not believe it will." She nibbled on a sliced carrot. "You will tire of me eventually. And give in."

"That's not very ladylike."

The Peacecraft let out a discreet scoff. "Ladylike? Oh Duke, there is a possible civil war in my home, where all my beloveds dwell. In crucial moments such as these, do you really think I care about being 'ladylike?' I care only of their survival and well-being… Ere go, I am very willing to jump to unladylike means to ensure it."

"Even whoring yourself around?"

There was a clang followed by a clatter. She dropped her fork, and it had fallen on the table. Perhaps he had gone too far, thought Heero. A stab of guilt plunged into his chest. When the Countess recovered for the momentary lapse, she stated firmly in a double meaning sort of voice, "I shan't dignify that question with an answer." Minutes passed, the quietness resuming, until Relena excused herself, announcing she was done with her dinner.

He was left alone to eat the rest of his supper, again. Not that it mattered much; he was used to it. _'So much for being 'nice.' What an utter waste of time…'_ But oh, he relished seeing the dame ablaze in an argumentative passion. For the first time in months, Heero Yuy broke into one of his rare smiles.

**-tbc**-

**1** Tsuee translates to 'strong' in Japanese. Oh yes, our Heero knows Japanese. Bless him.


	7. His Mighty Gallantry

Author's Notes: I'll make this note sweet and simple as possible: Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry for keepin' on replacing old chapters; I'm just trying to perfect them. My greatest difficulty (aside from the withering muse) is the dialogue and my wordiness. But I hope there's improvement. Here's chapter Six. Thanksto those who reviewed!Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Beauty and the Beast  
**-Chapter Seven: His Mighty Gallantry-

_November 2nd_

_Dearest Lucie,_

_I trust this letter finds you in good health. How is everyone? Have things quieted regarding the growing riots? Hopefully Brother has calmed down since my leave. I'm sorry to have done something so impromptu, but Milliardo simply wasn't listening to me, so of course I had to take matters into my own hands. Please assure him I am fine and currently under the polite care of Duke Yuy. He is still contemplating his decision concerning our request… Quite the strong-willed individual, he is. A tad annoying, really. Fret not; I shall get the Duke to come, one way or another. There is hope yet._

_I've made a number of friends here at the Estate. Although I confess I have bouts of homesickness, I am adjusting. The aides under Duke Yuy's employment are charming and delightful company. Perhaps you will meet them one day, after this whole mess with Mister Quinze is over. You will like them too, I am certain. _

_There is little else to say, just to remind you to take care. Try not to strain yourself so… I cannot make any promises, but I will try my hardest to make haste with the Duke. With any luck, I will be home soon – by the time of your birthing of the little one. I'll keep my progress a little bit in the dark for now, as I do not want you or the others (especially Milliardo) to worry. I am fully able to take care of myself. Give my regards to all the friends, my love to Lucas and my future niece or nephew. Write back soon. _

_Yours, Relena_

The Countess sealed the message and exited her guest dwellings in search of Solo. Her heels clicked as she walked down the empty corridors of the castle. She knew the young man would be going into town, as it was Saturday. He always made an effort to make the trip to town on the weekends. Apparently, he and Duo's Uncle Howard lived in Cinq who had recently partnered with Old Master Vladimir, as co-owner of the developing theatre company. That was how Solo met Catherine.

The Peacecraft maiden reached the main floor, and drifted towards the kitchen. Locks of curly, brown hair caught her eye. "Solo!"

"Eh?" The gentleman turned at the cry. A green apple was about to be wedged between his jaws, but at the scene before him, patiently refrained from biting it. "Countess! G'morning! How're yee today?"

"Quite well, thank you," smiled she. "I'm sorry to have waited last minute, but you are riding into town today, are you not?"

"To th' Cinq? Actually Countess, no... Duo was asked ta go in mi' place. Orders from Master Yuy, 'imself."

"Is that so…"

"Aye. I ain't sure wha' to make of it, but I guess s'not really my place ter question it, now."

Relena nodded. "Well, the Duke certainly likes to be enigmatic." Rather annoying, in truth. …Sometimes. "Do you know if Duo has departed, yet?"

"Yeah. In fact, he jus' left some five minutes ago."

"Oh, bother…" the Countess let herself murmur under a breath. The envelope was still in her hand.

Solo took notice of the thin parcel. "Ye got a letter ya wish ta be sent, Countess? S'that it?"

"Indeed it is, Solo." A sigh. "No matter. I suppose it can wait another week."

"Eh, that ain't nothin'. I can catch up to my brother an' make sure ta have 'im deliver it to…"

"Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft," the blonde supplied. "She is my sister-in-law."

"Ah, I get it. Peacecraft Manor, it is then."

"Oh, many thanks, Solo!" Relena nearly bounced in gratitude. She truly needed to hear from outside the premises. Only several days of being there and already she missed her family and friends back home. "You ought to accompany Duo all the way into Cinq. Surely you'd like to see your Uncle. And Catherine."

At the mention of the actress' name, Solo reddened considerably. "Ya really shouldn't tease like that, Miss. Tha's a very sensitive topic o' a man's heart." He winked. "I'll make sure ter take th' idea, kindly." And off he went to the stables, leaving Relena to smile amusingly at his retreating figure.

* * *

The honey-blonde moseyed up the spiraling staircase, the clicking of her shoes upon the marble floors carrying on. Her muse wandered at the events of last night's dinner, recalling the words from Duke Yuy's mouth. She wondered what his intentions were for her. First arriving at the Yuy Estate, Relena never truly believed the young Duke would be as ill-famed just as the unreliable rumors reported. Now, she began to wonder about it... But her initial instincts, the mind argued, were never wrong. Well, with the exception of Jonathan.

Relena inwardly winced. Ugh, that dreadful reminder again. Why did her mentality put her through this?

"Relena?"

The Countess jumped slightly. Swiveling her dainty head to the left of her, crystalline orbs took notice of a friend. "Hilde! You startled me."

"I apologize. I di'n't expect to see anyone in th' hall. The castle can be awf'lly dull on Saturday mornin's…" the petite servant griped.

The unenthused, sullen maid was not one Relena was so accustomed to. Clearly, Hilde was in a Mood. "Why not do something then? Would you like to join me in a walk around the courtyards? Perhaps even have a picnic outside; it is a glorious autumn day."

Hilde's tone became apologetic. "Sounds nice ta think of, Relena, but I've errands ta do later. Laundry an' cooking."

"Cooking?" the Countess tilted her head in interest. "Perhaps you can teach me. You know recipes?"

"I s'pose ye can say that," Hilde at first replied, modestly. Her features brightened a little. "I make delicious pies! M'cakes are th' best to ever grace th' stomachs of men – 'least that's what Duo says to me."

A revelation hit Relena. "Duo? I hear he left for Cinq earlier this morning."

The small smile on the maid's face vanished. "Yes'm. He did."

Ah, so the femme did miss him. "Is that why you're not so cheerful today?"

Pink hues colored Hilde's tanned cheeks. "W-well… er, it **is** a smidge boring than it usually is without him here." Relena tilted her head in silent mirth. She had witnessed this scene before. Not necessarily with Hilde, but with her other comrades. Heaven knew how much bickering Wufei and Meiran went through before confessing their feelings aloud. Midii had to have Trowa run away with her, before they could say their 'I Do's.' Dorothy needed to be convinced by Quatre that she was worthy of him, before fully agreeing to marry. And even the talented Catherine, who had countless admirers and was never one to be shy, waited for Solo, and only him, to come every Saturday.

"Hilde," The Countess began, with intent to be as straight-forward as possible. "Why do you fight the idea of being with him so? Duo is a very decent man, better than most higher-classmen, in fact. And surely he is not hideous. Are you truly too proud to confess? It would save you both a lot less grief if you just admitted it, you know…"

"Isn't that giving in too easily, Relena?" Hilde shifted her weight to her left, in a fidgeting motion. "What if… what if he leaves after th' chase is over an' done wit'. Maybe th' chase is th' only way I can keep him around."

"Is that your concern? On the contrary, it is more likely for Duo to tire of the game than anything else. How long has Duo been courting you?"

"Ehm," the servant maiden made a quick calculation of the years. "'Bout some four years ago… righ' after I started workin' here at th' Estate."

"It was love at first sight, would you say?"

A small laugh erupted from Hilde. Duo reminded her enough that it had been. "For him, I reckon."

"Was it the same for you?"

"Well, he made me laugh an' feel easy 'round here. I liked him right away 'cause o' that."

The Countess smiled. "You two have such playful natures, no wonder you enjoy bantering."

"Hm? Does th' same go for you an' Master Heero?"

Relena paused, as she almost tripped over her own feet. She was startled by the implication of the question. "Pardon me?"

Hilde bit her tongue. Perhaps she said too much. "Oh, n-nothin'. Forgive mi silly thinkings, Relena."

"I wish you'd stop apologizing so much, Hilde. We are friends, aren't we? Don't act so formal around me; it's truly not necessary."

"But," the maid stopped at her protest, at the sincere eyes staring at her. "…Okay, I'll stop tellin' ya 'Sorry.' Still, I shouldn't have made that assumption 'bout you an' th' Master."

The blonde shrugged. "It's fine. Judgment is part of human nature, after all."

Her companion's blue-grey eyes looked up admiringly at the Countess. "You are so understanding 'bout so many things. 'Specially for us who are beneath. There ought ta be mo'e people like ye, Relena. Th' world would be a lot less hellish if there was, am sure."

"If only it were that easy," sighed the Peacecraft dame. "It's a shame, really. I cannot entirely blame the commoners for wanting to do something so mutinous, but at the expense of other lives… It's dreadful to even consider." Hilde did not know any words of comfort she could offer, so she remained silent, walking alongside the Countess. "Tell me," Relena spoke again. "Do you have any ideas as to how I can persuade Duke Yuy to come to the village?"

"Well, you could try speakin' wit' him again. Pagan tells me that th' Master's impressed by you."

"Really?"

"Aye. An' Pagan knows best since he's known th' Master ever since he was a babe." Hilde broke into a smile. "You know what they say: If at first ye don't succeed, try, try again."

"True… Alright, I will follow what Wise Men say. Where can I find Duke Yuy at this time of day?"

"Th' library, most likely; that's his fav'rite place, y'know."

"The library?"

"Yep. It's **gigantic**!" Hilde stretched her arms, creating an imaginary circle just for effect. Relena laughed at the sight. "If you want ter know where it is, jus' keep on walkin' down this hall 'till ya see a painting o' a pretty lady in a garden. Go pass it, an' th' next door you come to is th' entrance to th' library. Ye can't miss it."

The guest nodded, taking the directions in. "Won't you accompany me, Hilde?"

"Oh, I'd like to, Relena, but they prob'ly waitin' fo' me to show up in th' kitchens. 'Tis almost noon an' there are stomachs needed to be fed. I'll see you around!"

* * *

Lovely.

This was the only word that sprung into Relena's mind as she gazed at the framed painting. The image of a lady, no younger than herself, was standing beside a fully-bloomed rose tree. She had wavy ebony locks with a pair of exotic blue eyes, and a pretty pink to her cheeks. The nameless maiden was reaching out for a rose just a few inches away from the contact of her slender fingers. A smile emitted from her delicate features, filling the picture with life.

"Her name was Naoko."

For the second time that day, the honey-blonde jumped. This time, she did not at all recognize the voice and so turned her vision away from the masterpiece to come face-to-face with an elderly man. The stranger was on the heavy side, with dark spectacles that prevented anyone to see yonder the lens. Relena's crystalline orbs flicked over to the silver hook where a left hand would normally be.

The man smiled. "G'day to ya, Countess."

"Good day, sir. My apologies… have we met before? I can't seem to recall."

"Nay, li'l lady, we've not yet met form'lly. Ye have put th' Estate in such a ruckus, that thy has. I hear 'nuff about thee from ol' Pagan an' th' others. Thou art truly a pretty thing, as they been tellin' me. Mi' names Mister Jay, a fellow inventor an' th' man who provides heat fo' this 'ere castle."

Relena brought out a hand to shake his own. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Jay."

The boiler man shook the hand and laughed. "Eh, I ain't never had a dame try to shake mi' hand. Isn't thee scared of this hook?"

"Begging your pardon, but it is your left that is with the hook, not your right. Is it not customary to shake with the right hand, not the left?"

Another chortle from Jay. "Aye, 'tis so… but when ye hath a disability like mine, tha forgets ev'ryday courtesies 'cos people tend ta treat ye diff'rent." He admired the silver replacement. "I got mi' hand chopped as a young 'un, stealin' bread I ain't had money to pay fo'."

"How terrible…"

"Mmh. I've been blessed wit' better days since, so am not gon' complain," assured the older man. He nodded back towards the painting of the woman. "That's what she used ter always say."

Once more, the Countess focused her attention to painting of Naoko. "Wise words, indeed."

"Yep. A li'l goddess in th' flesh, that she was. She was a foreigner from one o' those distant places no 'un really knows 'bout yet. Got famous real quick on account o' she bein' so lovely an' all. Th' lucky chap who'd become 'er husband was smitten wit' her righ' away, though he ain't said it aloud till 'bout a year later… but he eventually confessed. Some men are slow, thou mun know. Anyways, th' couple wedded; damn cutest garden ceremony I ev'r seen… I also never met any'un who loved roses more than Missus Naoko. When she an' Mister Odin – that was 'er spouse's name, got married, th' first thing he did fer her as his wife was plant them things."

"Oh?" Relena let herself smile. What an adoring tale.

"Sound like a fairy tale, don't it? Sadly, they not livin' no mo'. A horrible sickness overtook 'em some 'leven years later…"

"The plague, you mean?"

"Aye. Thou knows of it?"

"Indeed I do," nodded the honey-blonde. It was the same disease that stole her parents six years past. The deaths of the illness had been kept to a bare minimum as it had it been discovered early, but the ones that it managed to reach, it had killed.

"Well, yeah. That's how th' story goes. They left a child behind wit' an enormous amount o' wealth, though th' son never cared so much fo' it."

"What was the son's name?" the Countess inquired.

There was a glint in Jay's glasses. "Heero."

* * *

Well, there was finally heat in the room. Jay had forgotten to light a fire in the library that morning. Old age seemed to have finally affected his memory. Heero was just about to get the wood for the fireplace himself but the aged Hook appeared, noting the lack of warmth. Claiming that Heero wasn't letting him do his job (the Master should've called for him if there was no heat), Jay stalked to the large fireplace, equipped with wood-carrier, and ignited a flame. He left soon afterward, but not before commenting on the "beautiful visitor."

Heero brushed away his unruly hair from his eyes. He was thinking about her, again. Damn it. Trying to shake off the wretched thoughts, Heero slid down the ladder he was situated on, book in hand. Illiad, by Homer had always been one of his favorites. He sat comfortably on a cushioned chair close by the fire. The book turned opened and Prussian eyes began reading the verses.

Meanwhile, the castle's favorite guest had just finished speaking with the elderly man, Jay. Boldly, the blonde entered the library. Hilde had not been exaggerating; the size of the library was massive. Relena stared in wonderment, beholding the sight of countless shelves and hundreds of books. Her heart swelled in excitement.

Not two steps into the room, did a voice boom, "Who goes there?"

To the far left of her, Relena spotted a high seat with a masculine silhouette upon it. She knew it was him. As it were, the Duke did not look up once from his book. "Tis only I, dear Duke."

He did not bother to glance at her in recognition. "I wonder, Countess, if you are familiar with the practice of knocking?"

Her features remained still, although the familiar feeling of annoyance slowly emerged. "Yes I have, Duke Yuy… but since I hear your library is a public one, I presumed it not necessary to do so."

Point taken. Not that Heero would ever openly acknowledge it… "You enjoy debating," he stated, plainly.

"You enjoy provoking me," countered she.

At last, the male moved his head to look at the Peacecraft. "What is it that you want, Countess? I would like to return to my reading in silence."

"So do so," Relena said. "I shan't speak a word. I come here with hopes to find a good read of my own."

"Restless, already?" His tone screamed, 'I told you so.'

"Not truly. I simply have an insatiable hunger for the written word. When I was told of this grand library, I was compelled to come."

"Is that so. Are you sure it was not also to find me here and conveniently try to persuade me again to save your little town?"

"Well, now that you mention…"

"Give up already, Countess," interrupted Heero. "I've a will made of iron."

"I will not forfeit." Relena's voice raised slightly in volume. She proclaimed, "I've a will made of iron, myself. Honestly Duke, I am no quitter. Have you not yet recognized this? It is my home in danger… would you not also work hard, no matter the odds, to save your Estate if someone were to threaten the well-being of it?"

There was a short pause. Heero stared at the embers of the fire. "You make a convincing argument, but I will not sway to it. I'm sorry that your efforts have gone to waste, but I said before: I will not involve myself in these matters. It does not concern me."

"But they are your lands!"

Heero turned to the woman, eyebrow raised. "You mistake me for the crowned Prince. The Cinq are his domain. In fact, it is he you should place your ways of persuasion in."

The Countess tensed, the host observed. "The nobles of the town have considered that alternative but unfortunately, the Prince's attendance has not been very reliable. He is always traveling these days, it seems."

"That's a shame."

"I suppose it is." The maiden took a daring step closer to him. "Duke, I do not want to seem so desperate, but the truth it I am." Her voice was heartbreakingly pleading. Heero found it unbearable and had to rip his faze away from her. "My friends and family are relying on me to acquire your aid," Relena continued "to save them. Is there any way at all that I can – " She bit her bottom lip. So much pride she must swallow! "Would it help if I beg?"

A scoff erupted from the Duke. "Go home, Countess. You'll have more of a chance of saving your beloved village yourself than dragging me there. You should have considered all the possibilities, including failure to bring me. If you had, you might have thought twice about taking such a responsibility."

Relena's spirit plummeted. She rushed out of the library and once more, Heero felt the pang of remorse grip him.

* * *

She would not cry. It was not worth her tears.

The man had no heart. He was a selfish, arrogant man with no goals or attachment on this planet. It was the sort of character that infuriated Relena to no end. The nerve! She didn't even get to take out a book to ease her frustrations! _Don Quixote_ had long been finished; she wished now thatshe had brought a second book to enjoy. Then again, she had not anticipated staying this long… She thought she'd be gone from home three days at most, but now it was entering the second week. Regardless, she knew she would not allow herself to leave. No, the Peacecraft vowed, she would **not** give Heero Yuy that satisfaction.

But Relena was bored, she could not deny that. She had been cooped up in the guest room for the whole afternoon. Heaving a small sigh, she glanced around her dormitories looking for something to do. The low sun beyond her window encouraged Relena to wander outside. She needed some fresh air.

* * *

"Hiemis, are you sure we're going the right way?" Relena kept a firm grasp on her horse's reins. Perhaps taking a ride so late in the afternoon wasn't the brightest idea… In fact, it was pretty foolish, she admitted to herself, especially considering how dark it was now. Growing up, she recalled her brother and father always advising her to never ride out in the wilderness when the sun set. It was dangerous – creatures of the night, wolves specifically, would be hunting. A horse would be a fine feast for them, and though they normally didn't eat human meat, the animals might be compelled to eat something new.

She shivered. _'Keep calm,'_ she chanted mentally. Panicking now wouldn't solve anything. She just needed to find the way back to the Estate, and safely out of the forest. Hiemis and she would make it out alright, if she would just keep cal –

"Ohwoooooooo!" Relena gasped as Hiemis let out a startled 'neigh.' The howl of a wolf. Cautiously, Relena craned her neck to look behind her and to her fearful realization, several pairs of bright eyes stared hungrily at her direction. The snowy stallion and its passenger broke into a gallop.

* * *

Night had settled for a good hour now, and the Countess had not yet returned. Hilde began to grow nervous. She absentmindedly twisted her hands on her apron. Why wasn't she back? Relena did only say she wouldn't be too long; twenty minutes at most!

Maybe she decided to go back home? But her belongings were still in the castle… No, that couldn't be it.

"Relena!" she called out into the dark unknown. No answer. With a swift turn, the maid went off to find the help.

* * *

"Pagan! Mister Jay!"

The elderly pair looked to the breathless girl. "Yes? What is it, lass?" Pagan inquired, noting the urgency in her facial expression.

"It's Relena! I mean, th' Countess! She's gone. She said she'd be back befo'e th' sun set, but she hadn't come back!" Hilde said. The petite female began to cry. "It's all my fault, sirs. I let 'er go when I knew it was kinda late to be goin' out fer a ride. I'm so sorry!" Pagan did his best to console the girl, when a new voice broke in.

"What's going on here?"

Mister Jay took it upon himself to dictate the whole ordeal to Master Yuy, whilst Hilde bowed her head in shame. When Jay concluded his explanation, the Duke, without a word, strode to the stables. There was a notable quickness in his pace.

* * *

They were drawingnearing...there was now an uncomfortably close distance between the hunter and its prey.Relena breathed heavily as she leaned forward, urging her Hiemis to go as fast as possible. Many of the wolves repeatedly tried to bite Hiemis' hind legs, but the white horse managed to either outrun their jaws or kicked them away. Another managed to grab hold of the hem of Relena's dress and ripped it. The pack seemed to grow in its numbers. Far up ahead, Relena caught sight of the highest tower of the Duke's castle. Just a little bit more…

"Neighhh!" Hiemis staggered, faltering over an unseen log. Unfortunately, the grand animal did not recover from its stumble and fell to its knees, sending the owner down to Earth.

_'Oh no._' Relena wasted no time getting back on her feet. Grabbing a rather large stick, she hurried to Hiemis who was about to be attacked by a number of salivating wolves. She began to swing the wooden weapon blindly, causing them to move away. But one, the leader it seemed, grabbed onto the stick with its large canine teeth, and then Relena was forced to let go. The maiden and her horse were now surrounded by the pack, with no where to run to. The same wolf that wretched the stick away readied itself to pounce on the fallen twosome. The Countess whispered a quiet prayer, preparing for the worst.

It never came. **_Bang!_** The sound startled the leader and the rest of the pack. Looking to its right, the head wolf saw one of its own dead. Relena looked up at her captor: Heero…

Clearly angered, the leader and a few of the other wolves shifted its attention to the assailant and prepared to ambush him. The Duke easily shot some of them down, killed. But when the leader went in for an attack, Heero's bullet missed and the animal managed to knock down the revolver from the human's hand. Almost immediately, it attacked again, this time biting viciously into Heero's arm. In retaliation, the noble skillfully pulled out a dagger from his right side and drove it into the animal multiple times. It yelped, and fell to the ground. The other wolves quaked, their leader dead. They fled.

Relena Peacecraft was hardly known to be speechless. But at that moment in time, gaping at her rescuer, she somehow could not form the simple words one should when someone had just saved your life. As it turned out, Heero was the first to speak. He regarded her with a typical cool gaze, though his complexion seemed paler than usual.

Of course. The honey blonde's vision snapped to his bloody side. He was injured. "Duke, you're – "

"I'm fine," he interjected. "Is your steed able to move?"

She looked to Hiemis and discovered it to be gradually getting back up. "Yes, but I'm afraid only at a slow pace…"

He nodded and turned towards the direction of the Estate. "Let's go."

With nothing more to say, the Countess followed, leading her horse on foot.

* * *

Relena insisted that she tend to Heero's wounds, even though he had argued that he could "very well take care of himself." She said that it was the least she could do as repayment for saving her. And so, Hilde fetched a bowl of clean, heated water and piece of fresh cloths.

They sat in the parlor room, with the Duke on cushioned seat and the Countess on the floor next to him. He shed his ruined jacket and rolled up his red-stained white sleeve. They didn't exchange a word for the first five minutes in each other's company. Relena soaked one of the cloths in the basin and then ringed it out, ready to clean up her host's injury.

"This might sting a little," she warned, carefully touching the torn skin. Heero did not utter a sound, though his jaw clenched and his right hand balled up in a fist. "I'd like to thank you…" she began, almost shyly "for saving my life today. I'm sorry I didn't give you my thanks earlier, I —"

"There wasn't much time earlier to offer thanks," he said. "I know." Ah, so he understood. "You're welcome." She smiled gently. "Why did you run off so late in the day?"

Relena felt some pink creep onto her cheeks. "Oh, just simple foolishness… It was my mistake."

"Your friend seems to think otherwise. She blames herself."

Her features softened to a guilty expression. "I know… I have assured her it wasn't." She continued her task, cleaning the flesh expertly. Heero was secretly taken aback; he had expected all women to cringe at the sight of blood. Yet here she was, tending to his gruesome wound without so much of a hesitant blink. Even more surprising, was that through out her nursing procedure, he could not shake off the feeling that there was something magic to her touch. BY the time Relena had finished bandaging his left arm up, the pain became quite minimal.

-**tbc**-

**A/N**: Sorry about the poor animal sounds. Ehehehes. I realize that they probably didn't have revolvers in the Renaissance, but I can't imagine Heero Yuy without a gun. Really, I can't.


	8. Still Climbing

AUTHOR'S NOTES: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! But I made it… I found my old notebooks and managed to finally type this chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
**I've added another scene to this chapter, for those who are wondering why I've reposted this twice.**

DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimers apply.

Beauty and the Beast  
-Chapter Eight: Still Climbing-

The sun had reached its zenith the moment in which two brothers returned from town. As the younger Maxwell dismounted from his horse, he could not shake off the feeling that something significant occurred during his absence. Separating from his brother, Solo, Duo stalked off to find the Duke.

He didn't have to go too far, as the nobleman was wandering outdoors, just beyond the stables. Duo realized that the direction his Master was staring off was that of the forsaken garden which was once tenderly looked after by the late Lady Naoko. Even more strange, Duo also saw that the Yuy had his left arm bandaged up.

"Wha' happen'd to ya?" the braided boy asked, getting straight to the point.

Heero's eyes shifted a bit to acknowledge his friend. "An accident."

Duo whistled. "It looks like 'twas a damn bad 'un," he said. "S'not like ye to let yaself get hurt, Heero."

"Hn."

"Ah, ye took my advice, didn't ye? Had fun playin' hero, hm?" The Maxwell chuckled. "What'd ya do? Pushed 'er outta th' way when a butcher's knife came flyin' at 'er? An' th' blade cut yer arm?"

"You're more of an idiot than I thought."

This only made Duo laugh harder. "Well then? What's th' story?"

"It was late. She rode. I found her. Wolves were hunting. Shot them down."

"An' tore your arm in th' process?"

"Hn."

"Wow, th' Countess must've been mightily impressed by that!" mused Duo. "I'd surely be if I was a lass rescued by a handsome man such as ye." He fluttered his eyelashes suggestively at the Duke.

"Are you so eager to be unemployed, Duo?"

The beam did not waver. "Maybe."

"What news have you concerning Cinq?"

Duo's stance suddenly grew serious. "Not lookin' too good, Sir."

"Is it as dire as Relena claims?"

"Oh, already on a firs' name basis now wit' th' Countess, I see." Heero glared at his messenger. "Alright, alright," Duo raised his hands in defense. "Well, yeah… th' situation th' li'l miss told us about is happenin' as we speak. Th' Marquis is wounded an' bed-ridden, th' nobles are livin' in fear, th' townspeople are gettin' mo'e hyped ev'ry time this Quinze guy preaches in th' town square."

"Quinze, you say?"

"Aye. I reckon he's th' leader of this growing rebellion. He's always talkin' about injustices o' th' higher class, blah blah blah."

A memory of Relena's first night at the Estate emerged onto Heero's mind. That was the same man she mentioned. "And what about the royal Prince? Has he done anything to pacify the crowd?"

Duo scoffed. "Las' anyone checked, th' Prince was no where to be found. Accordin' to Master Vladimir an' some others I spoke to, His Majesty's attendance ain't been all that dependable. He disappears from time to time wit' some secret lover. Oh, an' get this! Th' Countess and 'im used to be **engaged**! They broke it off, though, an' it's anyone's guess why."

A pause. Duo had hoped more of a reaction from Heero, but the Duke apparently would not give it. Instead, the aristocrat asked, "How much longer, would you say, before there is an actual breakout of the peasants?"

"Not much… p'raps 'nother two weeks? Maybe less." When the Duke did not speak again, Duo lightly added, "Y'know Heero, jokes aside, they really do need yerr help. I know ya don't like people so much, but it'll do the town good if ye visit." Duo clasped his hand on Heero's shoulder. "Well, I'ma go see wha' Miss Hilde's up to. I bet she missed me," he grinned. "Take care o' that nasty injury, m'friend!"

The braided Maxwell left, leaving the Duke to resume his musings. He continued to stare off into the distance, as if considering whether or not to enter the wild gardens. Five minutes later, he seemed to have finally made a decision and took steps towards the thriving patch.

* * *

Sunday passed by lazily. Relena spent most of her day reading her letters (and replying) in the Duke's library, a shawl draped around her shoulders. Eventually, Heero Yuy would enter his own study, smelling of the outdoors. He glanced briefly at his houseguest, who sat serenely beside one of the windows, before taking up a book from a nearby table and sitting down on his own armchair next the fireplace. There was some comfortable silence between the two, until Relena finally grasped the opportunity to speak, without even looking up to meet his gaze.

"So, dear Duke… What has Duo got to say about the town's status of chaos?"

Heero allowed one eyebrow to rise, slightly. So, she figured it out. His lack of a verbal response caused Relena to lift her head, at last, and Heero saw a smile directed at him.

"Honestly Duke, I may be a woman, but that doesn't means I was born without a brain."

"Everyone is born with one, yes, but usually females are not taught to use it," Heero remarked, suddenly realizing how much he enjoyed their banters.

"I suppose I'm lucky then," the honey-blonde said, her smile unfaltering.

She turned her attention back to her letters, scribbling down a few more words before the Duke managed to inquire, "How is your family and friends?"

Relena looked up again, clearly a bit surprised at his first show concern. "They're safe, for the time being… coping with caution about their circumstances. I'm happy they are able to stay sane throughout the whole ordeal." The Countess lifted up a paper with untidy handwriting. "My nephew is still practicing his handwriting, despite everything going on!"

A ghost of a smile seemed to appear on Heero's face. That reminded him a little bit of his childhood… All at once, Heero remembered the flower snugged gently in his inside pocket, the one he took from the rose tree that belonged to his parents. The dark-haired aristocrat took it out, revealing the full blossom of one single red rose to the Countess.

Relena blinked at the flower's materialization. Heero handed it to her, wordlessly, waiting for a reply of some sort. When it didn't come, he started, "It's a humble gift – "

"I love it," Relena interrupted, her face glowing. "It is deeply appreciated, Duke."

"Heero. Call me Heero."

Relena smiled prettily. "Heero." Somehow, his name on her lips seemed absolutely right.

* * *

"That's a change from Lady Noventa, isn't it, Master Yuy?" Pagan said to the handsome nobleman about the flower gift.

Heero had to agree. "Hn." Sylvia was overtly materialistic and fancied luxury. To her, the more expensive the gift, the greater it was… quite the opposite of the Countess, who seemed entirely delighted of the solitary red rose.

"Pagan, where is the Countess right now? I didn't see her at breakfast."

"Oh, she had a light breakfast with Hilde in the kitchens, Master Yuy. She meant no ill will, but I suppose she got carried away talking."

"Hn."

"But surely the Countess is out about somewhere. She has an interest in making walks around the castle. She rather enjoys it."

Heero felt some satisfaction in hearing that. Relena seemed was clearly growing fond of his estate, and vice versa.

Just as he was thinking this, the pair passed by an open door. The Duke's skillful eyes caught sight of the very same blonde he was thinking of. He paused, and strode calmly into the room where Relena stood. Pagan followed, of course, curious as to what in the room had snagged The Peacecraft's curiosity.

"Relena," Heero's deep voice greeted. She was admiring an old, large instrument.

The maiden turned and smiled at the two. "Heero," she nodded at him, almost shyly. To the old butler, she had smiled with more ease "Pagan, hello!"

"Good day, Countess. I see today you've found the dusty, grand piano. It's almost as old as I am!"

"It's a lovely piano," Relena remarked, as her slender fingers trailed along the ivory keys. It was a shame that it looked as though no one played it often.

"Do you play, Countess?" asked Pagan.

"A little," replied the honey-blonde. She was all too aware of Heero's eyes on her. "I wasn't truly interested in my lessons, to be honest. My close friend, however, Quatre Raberba Winner, is quite passionate about music and plays the violin and piano beautifully." Relena smiled. "If it interests you, I may sing as a companion to the piano. Can you play, Pagan?"

"Oh yes. I'm afraid I might be a bit rusty, though…"

"Being modest, are you?" Relena grinned.

The old butler chuckled. "Not at all. You are much better off asking Master Yuy here to play alongside you." Pagan glanced at the grandfather clock situated in the room. "I ought to be going. Lunch is swiftly approaching and your tables need to be prepared." He bowed slightly and left the couple to go on their merry way.

The Duke was the first to move after his faithful butler's leave. He sat expertly before the grand piano, and turned to Relena, asking, "What song would you like to sing?"

Another smile blossomed into Relena's face. "Are you familiar with the tune of 'My Lagan Love?'"

Heero nodded in confirmation. He began to play the popular music notes with modest grace and agility.

"Where Lagan stream sings lullaby," Relena sang, beguilingly "there blows a lily fair. The twilight gleam is in her eye, the night is on her hair. And like a love-sick lenanshee, she hath my heart in thrall. Nor life I owe, nor liberty for love is lord of all and often when the beetles horn hath lulled the eve to sleep. I steal unto her shieling lorn, and thro' the dooring peep. There on the cricket's singing stone, she spares the bog wood fire and hums in sad sweet undertone, the song of heart's desire." (1)

Heero concluded the song, finding Relena had taken the vacant seat beside him before the piano. "Well, that was wonderful performance, I would say."

"Hn," grunted Heero. He did not know what compelled him to ask the next thing that would fall out of his mouth, but somehow… it just came out. "Did you often play duets with your former fiancé?"

Relena visibly tensed. Her smile wavered into a cool expression. "So, you discovered news of my previous engagement with the Prince… Now you know why I could not bare speak with Jonathan for help… apart from he being away, of course."

"What ended the wedding arrangement?"

"Oh, it was so long ago…" Relena rubbed her left ring finger, where a small band once was. "He… he decided he loved someone else," she told her companion, softly. Almost immediately, she brushed off her nostalgia. "But as I said, it was a long time ago. In fact, had my plan to get you to town had not fallen through, I would've tracked down Jonathan to the ends of the Earth to get the help Cinq needed."

"That won't be necessary," Heero said, gruffly.

Relena's eyebrows shot up. "Does that mean… you've agreed to come to town and help?"

"Hn. I've decided to leave by the end of this week. I advise you to get your bags ready by then."

"Of course!' Relena nodded, enthused. She was practically beaming, now.

"You have to know though, Relena… I can't promise anything. I can't promise all the problems of Cinq will be solved by my appearance."

The Countess' hand reached over to Heero's arm. "That may be true, but at the very least, I know your authority figure will help settle the commoners, and thus also aid the well-being of Cinq. Of this, I am sure, Heero." She placed a feathery kiss on his cheek, quietly shocking the Duke. "Thank you for this."

* * *

"'Tis been a busy a day, hasn't it, Relena?" remarked Hilde, as she readied the Countess' bed for a good night's sleep.

Relena nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "Indeed, it has."

"Stealin' th' heart of our Master Yuy must've been tiring," Hilde teased.

Relena blinked, modestly. "I did nothing of the sort," she assured, settling onto the mattress. "Where ever did you get the idea, Hilde?"

The maid-friend shrugged. "Jus' around."

"Let me guess: Duo?"

Hilde grinned.

"Hm, I see you've been rather busy yourself."

In response to this, the petite girl poked the blonde good-humoredly. "I decided yesterday to follow a good friend's advice, is all."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah, so am I. Duo, too, I reckon."

"Oh, I've no doubt about it!" exclaimed Relena, and then afterward shared a giggle with Hilde.

When their laughter subsided, Hilde's expression grew tender. "Y'know, Relena, am even mo'e glad ye came to our castle. You've brought mo'e joy here than we've had in years! An' even though Master Yuy ain't said it, he's thinkin' th' same thing, too... prob'ly mo'e than us."

The Peacecraft blushed at Hilde's statement, realizing how truly sincere it was. "I… thank you, Hilde."

Hilde hugged her then, clearly having fully accepted her friendship with the upper-class woman. "Ya sleep well tonight. I'll be real sorry when ya leave, y'know."

"I still have four more days 'til my departure. And even then, I promise I'll visit, if Heero wishes it."

"I know I can't speak for th' Master, but am pretty sure that ain't gon' be a problem," Hilde teased, again. She arose from Relena's guest bed and walked off towards the door. "Well, I'm off to mi own bed. G'night, Relena!"

"Good night, Hilde." The door closed, and Relena turned to her bedside and blew the candle placed upon it.

Now, her mind was a little more hopeful and her heart feeling fuller and warm at the thought of the Heero Yuy. She fell asleep easily, not at all expecting the bad dreams that would come that night.

-**tbc**-

(1) Charlotte Church sings this song. You can find it on her album, 'Voice of an Angel.'


	9. Interlude

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Beauty and the Beast

-Interlude-

Chaos. The villagers were blinded by their more vicious of emotions, and guided by overpowering doses of adrenaline. They were manipulated and brainwashed, simply there to be the pawns that would punish the nobles, and ultimately bring Quinze to complete victory. Flames swallowed the once peaceful town of Cinq; black ash and tragedy dirtied the streets like an evil plague, and maddening mantras of the lower-class mixed in the desperate cries of loss filled the atmosphere. It was a bitter symphony to hear.

This was the civil revolt, and death was everywhere.

* * *

The men were scavenging the Kushrenda manor for valuables. All the Marquisette could do was watch as they massacred her dwellings for her husband had already been killed in cold-blood – Treize was the first to ignite all the other deaths. Though lamenting over his demise was all Lady wanted to do, there had been no time for that. She had a child to protect.

Her daughter, a pretty red-head, hid behind her Mother's skirts, peeking to view the strangers. One man, in particular, grabbed hold of Marimeia's favorite possession: a porcelain doll especially made for her all the way from France.

"Mi' daughter will be mighty glad to be gettin' such a treasure!" he boasted to his comrades.

Marimeia wouldn't have any of that. On impulse, the Hagan child appeared from her hiding place and exclaimed, "You can't do that – that's stealing! Charly is mine!"

"Marie, don't!" Lady tried to intervene, but it was too late.

**_Bang!_**

The sound caused Lady to flinch. When she opened her eyes, Marimeia… her beloved Marie was lifeless on the floor.

"No…" the parent croaked helplessly.

The man who shot her stared down at the body, speaking to it as he held the doll. "Now longer yours, li'l miss, now that ye dead!"

Angry eyes belonging snapped at the killer. "You MONSTER! She was only eight years old." The Marquisette stared at the pistol, and was even more appalled by the realization that the peasant used her husband's gun to take away Marimeia's life.

"Aye, sorry 'bout that," the man said, not at all sincerely. "You ain't got to cry though, Mrs. Marquisette. You'll be with yer brat soon."

Before another breath could escape her, a bullet collided with her forehead.

* * *

Uncle Vlad was dead.

Catherine stared her guardian's still body, at the man who brought her up all these years. She tried to convince herself that what her eyes saw were not real, and blinked several times, but the mirage would not vanish.

She began to panic.

'_It can't be. Uncle Vlad is still alive and will come back for me,'_ she emptily assured herself. Catherine fought her tears – if she cried, it meant all of it was part of reality.

Her Uncle's murderer moved closer to Catherine, and it was then she remembered the man's presence. Catherine recognized him as the buffoon apprentice of the local smith, and was even more familiar with the hungry look in his eyes. Of course, it was not until that time did she ever come to fear him; the smith's apprentice was now much too close for comfort.

He leaned in close to her, a nauseating waft of coal and whiskey invading her nostrils. "Ye don't know how long I've been wantin' to get mi' hands on you, Countess."

She wanted to vomit.

It happened quickly. His calloused, ungentlemanly hands seized her and he had his way with her, ignoring the resisting yells and her writhing body. In fact, it only seemed to goad him on even more.

When he was all done, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Catherine lay beneath him, finally letting her tears pour down from her eyes. For the first time in her life, she knew what real shame was.

* * *

Why did they do this? It was simply incomprehensible -- they were good people! Andrew was the purest man to have ever walked. Grandfather, her sister-in-laws, and their baby Emmy… slaughtered without so much of a second thought. Why? Because the common people were jealous of their blessings?

Dorothy shuddered, feeling death slowly taking over her limbs. Her quivering hand grasped the motionless fingers of her husband of only a few months.

"Quatre… Quatre," she murmured, hoping for a response.

It didn't come.

His face was so pale. There were multiple stab wounds on his chest, similar to the ones on her side. Dorothy sobbed, though it hurt immensely to just breathe.

"I love y-you," she murmured to Quatre.

Then she closed her eyes for a final time, an image of Quatre's tender face forever planted in the darkness.

* * *

Sally was well-educated, read voraciously, and studied medicine with a passion. Her upbringing was liberal, and it helped that her family was well-off. She practiced as if she were a real doctor (although no one would ever call her as such), and tried to help the people but wasn't always successful in saving each life. That was her crime.

They called her a witch, heated and heartbroken that she could not save their loved ones. They believed her medicines were biased and only worked on the wealthy (this was not so, of course; the wealthy just kept better hygiene and therefore had less serious infections). Sally could understand that and refused to hold a grudge against the lot, even as they tied her to a solid, wooden pillar surrounded by dry grass and fags.

She pitied them, and felt it truly wasn't their fault that they were so boundless in their hate and contempt. The peasants were uneducated. They honestly didn't know any better.

They burned her alive that night, the embers at first merely singing her skin at first, but the fire forged its way nearer and began to mercilessly eat away at her flesh. Sally could not help herself as she threw her head back and screamed a scream that could be heard for many miles away.

* * *

A minute before the old grandfather clock ticked midnight, Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft had lost every member of her family. Milliardo, her spouse, a respected and honored knight, fought hard to prevent any harm to come to his family. It was a wasted attempt, however, as Sir Milliardo was ganged up on right before his coup de grace in the sword duel between the leader of the bunch.

Their eldest son, Lucas, had witnessed his Father's fall – a man he had always thought to be invincible. Not a second later, Lucas jumped to mimic Milliardo's defenses, with great intents to save his Mother and unborn baby sister or brother. Alas, despite Lucas' courage, the eight-year old didn't have much of a chance.

A poor, middle-aged farmer crept up from behind and stabbed the youth in the back.

Lucas turned away from his other opponents, as Lucrezia shrieked in pure sorrow, and whispered directly to his executioner, "You played dirty." He then fell limp into his Mother's arms.

Apparently, the farmers had felt they spilt enough blood that night and thereafter departed the Peacecraft estate, bringing with them the Peacecrafts' cows and chickens for their own. They left a weeping woman in her forever-damaged home.

Loyalty to the king cost Lucrezia's family all of their happiness. She refused to bring another child into a world of such infinite woe. By 12:01, Lucrezia had strangled herself in the same room where her slain husband and son lay. To the afterlife, she brought the small dear still in her bulging stomach.

* * *

"Lee," his Mother whispered in a dire tone. "Listen. Whatever you see or hear tonight, do **not** leave the cellar… Not until Papa or I come to get you, understand?" The five-year old nodded. He didn't entirely understand **why**, just that he should as told.

Meiran planted a kiss on young Lee's forehead and hugged him tightly, tighter than she had ever had before. "I love you, Lee," the parent murmured. "Papa and I…" she trailed off.

"Mama, is something bad going to happen?"

Meiran could not bear to tell her only child the truth. "No, of course not," she lied. "We're just making sure the store is safe."

In truth, the lower-class citizens were hunting down Wufei and her. They, the Changs, were successful merchants on friendly terms with the high societal people. The peasants called them traitors – disgusting social climbers.

"You don't have to worry," Meiran continued to tell her youngster.

"Okay," Lee responded with ease.

It hurt to let go of Lee, but he had to survive. If she, Meiran, lived, the mob would surely track her down and kill Lee as well if he was alongside her. Reluctantly, Meiran arose and climbed up the cellar steps. She glanced back at her son, firmly believing he would live after this night, even if she and Wufei wouldn't be there to see it.

"Remember what I told you, Lee," she reminded. The last thing Meiran would tell her small child was, "Be safe and be good."

It became very noisy minutes after Meiran shut the cellar doors. It frightened Lee, yet he kept quiet and did what his Mother told. Another string of minutes passed, and the noise ceased. Lee could hear footsteps of the angry, gaggle of peoples moving away.

He fidgeted, as little boys do, but managed to obediently wait for his parents to come for him. But no one came.

Eventually, he fell asleep and was awoken hours later, when the sun had yet to peak from its own hiding place. His slumber had been interrupted by familiar voices – though not ones that belonged to his parents.

Death was a lingering and distinct smell left from the eve before. Only a few people dared to walk the eerie, barely recognizable streets and two of them were cleverly disguised, surviving aristocrats who had just exited the remains of the Chang Shop.

* * *

"There might still be hope, Trowa," a hushed female voice spoke from behind the tattered scarf. "Lee's body… it wasn't with Meiran's and Wufei's."

"Do you think the revolutionaries may have taken him?" her male companion replied.

"I'm not sure… we ought to check around the area first before we come to that verdict."

"Where do you suppose we look?"

The cellar doors caught the dame's gaze and wordlessly, she walked to it. She opened it, struggling so much that Trowa had to lend his own strength. Together, they unlatched the doors and were met with a pair of large and innocent brown eyes.

"Lee!" Trowa exclaimed quietly, clearly relieved to find the child.

The girl bent down to pick up Lee in her arms. "Are you okay, Lee?"

The little boy nodded. "I'm alright, Auntie Midii." He looked up at his parents' old friends up and down, surveying their garb. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh… it's a lot to explain," Midii said, hurriedly. "Uncle Trowa and I… we're playing pretend. We're acting like the poor. Will you play along?"

"Sure!" Lee cried happily.

"Good," Trowa said. To Midii, he pointed out, "We should get going. The sun is to dawn in less than an hour."

Lee glanced up in puzzlement. "Where are we going?"

Midii looked away sadly. "Away from here, Lee."

"But, I promised Mama I'd wait in the cellar 'til she comes back."

"Oh, Lee…" She looked like she was about to cry. "She won't be coming."

"Well, how 'bout Papa?"

Lee shook her head 'no.' "Nor he."

"Why?"

Trowa stepped in, sensing that Midii would burst if she were to answer the inquiry. "We can't really tell you right now, Lee. You'll just have to trust us, okay? We're going to go somewhere safe. Will you be a good boy and come with your Auntie and me?"

The memory of Meiran last words echoed through Lee's young mind. Suddenly, it became clear to the small one what happened to his parents. Lee nodded once without any hesitation. He grabbed the offered hand and followed automatically.

As the trio moved further and further out of Cinq, Lee spared one last glimpse of his once-beloved town, feeling an overwhelming sense of violent sadness – a much too big emotion for a mere five-year old to know. The village was now nothing more than a burning graveyard.

Beyond the thick, gray smoke emitting from the ruined homes, Quinze, the leader of the revolution, sat on Satan's throne himself. He smiled in great, malicious satisfaction.

-**tbc**-


End file.
